El guardián de la Luna Llena
by Alonning
Summary: FIN Remus Lupin recuerda ahora, momentos antes de la batalla final, los últimos acontecimientos que han marcado tanto su vida como la de sus compañeros Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, los últimos supervivientes de la Orden del
1. El final de todo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios de este fan fiction son totalmente propiedad de J.K Rowling y las empresas aprovechadas de su trabajo. Sólo algunos de ellos (y creo que en este fict en concreto, ninguno) son de creación propia. Lo que quiero venir a decir es que yo no gano nada con esto salvo divertirme un poco e intentar divertir a otros, nada más.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí os traigo una nueva historia! Esta historia será un fict no muy largo (unos cuatro capis) en el que trato mi visión acerca del final de la saga de Harry Potter. Además, incluyo una historia que sé es imposible, pero que espero os guste. Por cierto, a aquellos que halláis leído el sexto libro dos cosas: 1º Encontraréis una cosa que coincide con algo del sexto libro y quiero que sepáis que es pura coincidencia, este fict lo escribí mucho antes de que saliera el sexto; y 2º Os agradecería que no hicierais comentario alguno sobre el sexto libro ya que yo no sé nada y no quiero saber nada hasta que no lo lea. Gracias por adelantado. Bueno, pues os dejo con el capi ok? Espero que lo disfrutéis:

**EL GUARDIÁN DE LA LUNA LLENA**

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL FINAL DE TODO**

"Al fin, todo acabará pronto. Ha llegado el momento de que toda esta pesadilla termine de una vez por todas. Al menos, pase lo que pase, por fin podré descansar, no importa si ese descanso, es... eterno" se dijo Remus Lupin. Sentado en una viaja butaca, molida por el tiempo y cubierta de una espesa capa de polvo de sabe quién qué año, miraba el techo de piedra gris de la semiderruida sala dónde se encontraba. Mientras permanecía allí, simplemente esperando, jugueteaba con su varita, haciendo sencillos malabares entre sus dedos. Nunca se separaba de ella, aquella no era la mejor época para andar desprevenido, a menos que decidieras rendirte a la oscuridad.

Sí, así era. Eran tiempos oscuros, muy oscuros, plagados de muerte, sangre y dolor y, por si fuera poco, aquella era la segunda ocasión en la que debía pasar por aquello. Las cosas iban poco a poco a peor y parecía no haber nada que pudiera detener aquel avance de la oscuridad, todo estaba condenado y no había solución. "La historia se repite una vez más" se dijo abstraído en sus pensamientos "Otra vez igual... pero todo llega a su fin, y este es su fin".

Remus no guardaba ya esperanza alguna. Las probabilidades de que todo saliera bien eran casi nulas. No es que no confiara en Harry, por supuesto que confiaba en él, pero no podía evitar pensar que aquella situación conducía irremediablemente al desastre. A pesar de que así lo creía, debía ser él el que debía dar ánimos a los chicos porque sino, se derrumbarían.

Sólo él les quedaba a ellos, y Remus se sentía más débil que nunca. Uno tras otro habían caído todos los aliados, unos ante la Marca Tenebrosa, y otros, uniéndose a ella. Todos rindiendo pleitesía al Señor Tenebroso, a Lord Voldemort, los vivos... y también los muertos.

Por medio de una oscura magia ancestral, Voldemort se había hecho con el control de las almas en pena a las cuales él y sus mortífagos habían torturado hasta la muerte. Cada muerte de la Orden del Fénix significaba un nuevo aliado para el Señor Tenebroso, un nuevo ente carente de control sobre sí mismo, obligados sin remedio a obedecer a aquel que un día les arrebató la vida. Y aquellos, que milagrosamente continuaban con vida, debían soportar ser atacados por aquellos que lucharon a su lado.

Los espíritus malditos arrasaron pueblos y ciudades, millones de _muggles_ cayeron bajo su yugo, ya que el hálito de la muerte era inevitable. Por suerte (y en este momento Remus no pudo evitar una sonrisa, a pesar de que creía no recordar cómo sonreír), a Hermione no le pudieron vencer esas pobres almas atrapadas y consiguió crear un hechizo capaz de ahuyentarlos. A pesar de lo que ello significaba para los escasos integrantes de la Orden, ella no pudo evitar reprocharse a sí misma no conseguir devolver esas almas a su descanso eterno. Tuvo que enfrentarse, con lágrimas en los ojos, a los espíritus de lo que un día fueron sus padres.

Soportar aquello fue extraordinariamente superior a ella. Aquellos que un día le dieron la vida y le entregaron todo su amor, ahora, sin voluntad propia, debían sesgar la vida de su hija, de aquella por la que perecieron. Sus cuerpos cayeron a los pies de Hermione mientras la intentaban defender de los mortífagos el verano anterior, un verano que se tiñó del color de la sangre fresca.

Voldemort pensó, y no erróneamente, que para dañar del mejor modo a Harry, aquel que por culpa de Dumbledore siempre se le escapaba de entre sus maléficos dedos, y así tentarle a buscar venganza para atraerle y darle la muerte que merecía, era atacar a sus apoyos morales, sus amigos. Decidió empezar por Hermione y así comenzar el reinado de sangre de aquel comienzo de verano. Ya que los padres eran _muggles_ y ella sólo una adolescente, pensó que con un solo mortífago bastaba y sobraba para aquella tarea. Y así atacó la casa de los Granger.

Cuando el mortífago se apareció en la casa, no tenían escapatoria alguna. Sabían que era inútil, pero los tres huyeron desesperadamente de una habitación a otra de la casa. En aquel momento, el mortífago sólo sonrió macabramente ya que le encantaba jugar al escondite. Tras una persecución que se hizo eterna para los tres Granger, el mortífago les acorraló y aunque los padres de Hermione intentaron defender a su hija de aquel enviado de la Parca, sus intentos fueron en vano y murieron bajo el Avada Kedavra. Hermione hubiera muerto en aquel momento de no ser porque hizo algo que jamás se creyó capaz de hacer: matar a una persona. Cuando el cadáver del mortífago cayó al suelo observó, horrorizada, que era un chico de apenas un par de años más que ella, el cuál conocía de vista de Hogwarts. La pobre chica lloró durante días mientras el dolor la corrompía por dentro.

"Sólo queda dolor para nosotros, sólo queda dolor en este mundo. Estamos ante los albores de la época de la oscuridad eterna" se rindió de nuevo Remus. De hecho se había rendido hacia mucho tiempo, la única razón de existencia de Remus era aquella lucha desesperanzadora. No tenía otro motivo por el cual vivir. Ante los chicos siempre argumentaba lo bello de la vida y que todo aquello por lo que luchaban lo hacían por el simple hecho de vivir. Sin embargo, en su interior, no luchaba por su vida sino por la de otros, por la de ellos. Él sabía que en esa, ahora casi imposible, futura vida, él carecía de lugar. Sabía que ellos merecían un futuro, tanto Harry como Ron, Hermione o Draco, los últimos que quedaban con él, los últimos de la Orden del Fénix, merecían un sueño para vivir. Él sólo debía intentar guiarles a ese sueño.

Recordó entonces la situación de Draco con vividez, todo aquello que el muchacho había debido de pasar, otra vida truncada por las ambiciones de un hombre harto consumido por la oscuridad. Draco simplemente se negó a formar parte del séquito de Voldemort, no quería convertirse en lo que era su padre, un estúpido peón subordinado, no quería sucumbir ante nadie. Por otra parte, tampoco tenía intención alguna de unirse al bando de Dumbledore, de ninguna manera porque, según él, sería como entregarse a Voldemort, el mismo resultado. Draco quería ser neutral, quería ser él mismo, que nadie mandará sobre sí y pudiera actuar según su proceder.

Sin embargo, su situación no era la más apropiada para conseguir sus designios. Ni su padre ni Voldemort estuvieron dispuestos a permitir que un motífago en potencia se les escapara de las manos, considerando que por aquel tiempo las hordas oscuras estaban en desventaja. Así que hicieron todo lo posible por intentar doblegarle, pero no lo consiguieron. Iban a matarlo, por supuesto, no servía para nada y sólo era un estorbo para ellos pero Draco no pereció, ya que la Orden intervino en aquel crucial momento y tuvo la suerte de poder ser rescatado.

Por supuesto, nunca le perdonó a Dumbledore que le salvara, ya que aquello era como acceder a formar parte de su bando. Inmediatamente después de que le salvaran, se marchó antes de que cualquiera intentara convencerle de seguir a la Orden. Durante un tiempo se mantuvo en su postura, a pesar de tener que soportar los infructuosos intentos de asesinato por parte de los mortífagos, incluso de su propio padre.

Pero cuando Voldemort se hizo con el control de los muertos, poco a poco, casi sin proponérselo, fue acercándose más y más a la Orden ya que se dio cuenta de que no podía mantenerse al margen de aquella situación, ya no era elegir un bando o el otro, era elegir entre la vida o la muerte. Y como todos los jóvenes de su tiempo eligió la vida, tal vez no era su verdadera intención, tal vez nunca quiso sobrevivir, pero algo le empujó a hacerlo y a luchar por su futuro, o simplemente, por un futuro.

"Todos sufrieron igual que él" reflexionó Remus "Cada uno tuvo sus propios problemas y tuvo que afrontarlos con valor o perecer". Lo mismo que le ocurrió a Ron. Las garras de Voldemort también quisieron destruirle y arrastrarle a la más horrible de las muertes. Un día, de hace tanto o tal vez tan poco tiempo, que más da eso, la Marca Tenebrosa apareció sobre la Madriguera. Nadie sobrevivió, todos murieron, desde Molly y Arthur hasta Ginny, todos muertos. Ron se salvó de puro milagro, pero tuvo que observar como uno tras otros caían sus hermanos y sus padres.

Un grupo de mortífagos atacó la Madriguera con la seguridad de acabar con todos los integrantes de la familia, pero se confiaron demasiado. Penetraron en la casa e inmovilizaron a toda la familia Weasley para después centrarse en Ron. Sus padres no lo sabían, pero él llevaba luchando por la Orden al igual que Ginny desde hacía ya un tiempo y Ron en cierta ocasión produjo cuantiosas bajas en las filas de los mortífagos. Así que le sometieron a una intensa sesión de tortura que toda su familia tuvo que presenciar, hundidos en la desesperación de verle sufrir, impotentes, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

Después de dejarle moribundo, uno por uno fueron liberando de la parálisis a los Weasley y uno por uno fueron cayendo, no sin resistencia, ante los ojos de Ron. Todos demostraron un gran valor en aquellos momentos ya que sabían que estaban condenados a morir pero por otra parte no estaban dispuestos a dejarse matar. Lucharon hasta el último aliento ya que sabían que a cuántos más mortífagos pudieran eliminar, más difícil le sería morir a aquel que tuviera que pasar después por la horca y con suerte, tal vez conseguiría salvarse alguien. Y mientras tanto, el cadavérico Ron tuvo que ver morir ante los mayores horrores a aquellos que un día conformaron su vida.

La primera en morir fue Ginny, pero si los mortífagos pensaron que les sería sencillo matarla, se equivocaron totalmente. La pelirroja luchó como una auténtica fiera y se llevó por delante a uno de los mortífagos e hirió a otros dos. Su grito desgarrador fue el primero de aquella trágica noche. Después decidieron acabar con Arthur, Remus pensaba que tal vez porque al ser adulto les traería más problemas y después de lo visto con la pequeña, era mejor deshacerse de lo peor lo primero. Pero Arthur derrotó a tres de ellos, uno de los cuales ya había herido su hija e hirió a otros tantos.

Siguió Molly Weasley y después los hermanos mayores de Ron, Bill y Charlie, y por último los gemelos Fred y George. Pero lo que los mortífagos no esperaban era que los Weasley acabaran con todos ellos excepto uno, a pesar de ser una veintena. Después de presenciar la matanza, Ron, cegado de dolor, sacó fuerzas de sus heridas y utilizando la varita que el cadáver de su padre había dejado abandonada en el suelo, le arrebató la vida al último de ellos. Después sólo reinó el silencio en la Madriguera mientras la Marca Tenebrosa flotaba malignamente sobre ella.

"Aquello destruyó a Ron" pensó Remus con tristeza "Le destruyó como a todos nosotros". Ron se transformó de pies a cabeza. En ningún momento se permitió el lujo de derramar una lágrima, se tragó su dolor y lo guardó tras una máscara de frío metal. Se convirtió en el mago más despiadado de la Orden, el más cruel y sanguinario. El Ron que todos conocían murió aquel día.

A pesar de todo, el dolor de tantas muertes, tantas pérdidas, inexplicablemente también había traído consigo el confuso sentimiento del amor. Ron y Hermione, se unieron en contra del dolor de las muertes de sus respectivas familias, se apoyaron y se ayudaron y juntos, lo superaron. Cada uno a su manera, eso sí, Ron escondiendo su dolor al mundo mientras que Hermione lo expulsó todo en el primer momento. Al final, aquella unión hecha por la propia muerte, dio paso a una extraña e ilógica felicidad, sumida en un mundo de tinieblas. Los dos cambiaron enormemente a raíz de lo que les ocurrió, pero cuando estaban juntos, todavía se podía ver, por imposible que parezca, un minúsculo atisbo de lo que un día fueron sus vidas.

"El amor, siempre es el amor. Surge de la muerte como una bella flor en una llanura yerma y trae esperanza incluso para la más desesperada de las almas" meditó Remus mirando incluso más allá de sus propias palabras. Esa era la razón de que Harry siguiera adelante: el amor. Sin él, Harry hubiera caído hacía mucho tiempo. Por desgracia, el traidor amor venía acompañado del dolor, pero, ¿qué le importaba a Harry sufrir un poco más? Además, Remus lo leía en su mirada: Harry prefería morir de ese dolor que presenciar todo lo que circundaba su vida.

El contacto mental de Harry con Voldemort fue, poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una tortura diaria. Unas inmensas ojeras mostraban que Harry era incapaz de dormir ya que en el preciso momento en que conciliaba el sueño, su mente era asaltada por escenas de muertes y más muertes, unas tras otras, sangrientas imágenes de los continuos asesinatos que los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso realizaban por todo el país. Y todo ello con la gélida risa de Voldemort a modo de macabra banda sonora. Para él, Harry era un espectador que presenciaba su obra maestra: la muerte.

Harry lo presenció todo durante los últimos años sin poder hacer nada. Casi peor que la tortura de tener que observar matanza tras matanza era el hecho de sentirse impotente ya que no podía hacer nada para impedirlas. Vio morir a muchas familias de magos y también de _muggles_, incluso sus tíos fueron asesinados brutalmente en una noche de invierno. Era cierto que nunca se había llevado bien con ellos, pero al fin y al cabo eran su única familia y no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente afectado.

A su vez, también estuvo presente en los continuos fracasos de la Orden que se veían incapacitados para poder detener a las hordas del Señor Tenebroso. De hecho, al principio la Orden había llevado una ventaja clara sobre los mortífagos pero la aparición de los muertos había inclinado la balanza poderosamente al lado de éstos. Por su parte, Harry se sentía culpable de todo aquello, de todas esas muertes, de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que dominaban el mundo. Se hubiera entregado a Voldemort hacía mucho de no ser porque sabía que no solucionaría nada: su muerte no cesaría al Señor Tnebroso, no se conformaría con eso.

Y además, estaba ese amor, ese prohibido amor. Si Harry conseguía abrir los ojos cada mañana sin derrumbarse y sin hundirse debido a todo lo que circulaba su vida, a ese peso tan grande que reposaba sobre sus espaldas, si lo conseguía era simplemente por el amor. Harry amaba a Hermione, ese era su gran secreto, su perdida felicidad. Ese era el único motivo de que siguiera adelante: por ella. Pero en ocasiones, el amor puede ser más destructivo que la propia muerte, y así era. Harry hubiera deseado poder consolar a Hermione cuando ocurrió lo de sus padres, pero ya había alguien allí para hacerlo y él sólo era un estorbo. Harry sobraba, él lo sabía y por ello había relegado a lo más profundo de su ser ese sentimiento que no le pertenecía. Y sin embargo, era la única razón por la que luchaba: por Hermione.

En realidad, Harry estaba prácticamente muerto, pero Remus parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta. De hecho Remus se había convertido en el invisible confesor de Harry, ya que, con sólo la mirada, le escuchaba e intentaba calmar su dolor pero parecía que nadie podía hacer surgir una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry salvo ella. Harry era casi un muerto en vida. Por un lado todas las muertes de las que se sentía culpable, la tortura sangrienta a la que Voldemort le invitaba día tras día. Por el otro, tener que intentar sonreír cuando veía a Ron y Hermione juntos, felices por unos instantes en ese mar de tristeza en que se había convertido su mundo. Merecían esa felicidad y Harry debía ayudarles a conseguirla aunque tuviera que resignarse a la soledad. Pero, de algún modo u otro, nunca estaba solo: el Señor Tenebroso siempre le acompañaba en ese mundo cubierto de sangre que era ahora su mente.

"¿Qué será de nosotros?" se preguntó Remus en esos últimos instantes "¿Pereceremos? Lo cierto es que ahora eso es lo que menos importa. Lucharemos hasta el último aliento ahora que tenemos una posibilidad de vencer" intentó animarse mentalmente. Había una posibilidad, era difícil, pero no imposible. Dumbledore, antes de morir, le había revelado a Harry el lugar donde podría hallar un hechizo capaz de derrotar al Señor Inmortal. Se encontraba entre las ruinas de Hogwarts y en aquellos instantes los chicos la estaban buscando. Aunque Remus había insistido en ir con ellos, le obligaron a quedarse de guardia y allí estaba, esperando que aparecieran en cualquier momento. ¿Quiénes? Tanto si eran los chicos como si eran mortífagos, le daba igual, la verdad.

En aquellos instantes, Remus recordó el día en que Hogwarts cayó y las lágrimas le vinieron a los ojos. Creía haber superado aquello, se dijo que ya no lloraría más y sin embargo, ríos de lágrimas surcaban su rostro mientras lo recordaba. Súbitas imágenes aparecieron en su mente: gritos, sangre, destellos, varitas, cadáveres,… muerte. Voldemort había atacado el castillo hacía ya un año y sin embargo sus ruinas parecían seguir chorreando la sangre de un rojo vivo de sus alumnos. Remus no recordaba la fecha, era muy duro recordarla, pero fue un día de primavera en el que la considerada mejor fortaleza de Gran Bretaña, cayó.

No se sabe cómo, pero los mortífagos se aparecieron de pronto por todo el castillo matando a cualquiera que se les cruzara por delante, su objetivo: el exterminio. Nadie debía quedar vivo. Dumbledore y los profesores, entre los que se encontraba Remus, se organizaron rápidamente para proteger a los alumnos de los asesinos del Señor Tenebroso, pero es innegable que les pilló totalmente desprevenidos, ya que no esperaban que atacaran Hogwarts. Por su parte, los alumnos tuvieron que jugar a un juego sangriento: matar o morir, y así, muchos de ellos se convirtieron en asesinos para no perecer en las garras de la oscuridad.

Por su parte, Harry, Ron y Hermione, así cómo Draco, también participaron en la defensa del castillo protegiendo a los alumnos más jóvenes. Mataron a multitud de mortífagos al igual que muchos de sus compañeros como Neville, Parvati o Seamus. Todos ellos demostraron pertenecer a Gryffindor, aunque las casas era lo que me nos importaba en aquel momento ya que, fueran de ésta o no, era apostarse la vida. No dudaron un solo momento ninguno de ellos en usar la varita para proteger a otros y protegerse a sí mismos. Era escoger entre la vida y al muerte.

En el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall se estaba encargando de crear trasladores a la velocidad del rayo para ir evacuando a los alumnos del castillo, en primer lugar los más jóvenes mientras el resto mantenía a raya a las hordas oscuras. Había pensado, sin equivocarse, que si los mortífagos habían podido entrar apareciéndose, también se podrían usar trasladores a pesar del campo protector. De este modo los alumnos eran llevados a un lugar seguro y puestos a salvo.

En aquellos momentos titiló la llama de la esperanza ya que parecía seguro que conseguirían salir de ésta a pesar de las dificultades. Pero de nuevo, Voldemort sacó el as escondido en la manga. Aquel fue el día en que el Señor Tenebroso mostró su nueva arma, la más poderosa jamás usada: los muertos invadieron el castillo, invitando a los vivos a que se unieran a ellos. Su aparición hizo que la situación fuera extremadamente crítica, ya que nadie sabía cómo conseguir deshacerse de aquellas almas atrapadas. En un alarde de inteligencia, Hermione modificó el encantamiento _patronus _y creó una versión capaz de ahuyentar a los muertos, pero aún así, de poco sirvió para evitar que hordas y hordas de estos seres arrebataran las vidas de multitud de alumnos.

Snape se había dado cuenta de que no había esperanza, así que ideó un plan para intentar deshacerse de los muertos. En primer lugar reunió a los pocos alumnos que quedaban vivos en el Gran Comedor, unos cien, entre los que se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco, y ayudó a McGonagall en la creación de un traslador tal, que fuera capaz de transportarlos a todos.

Una vez creado, se prepararon para marcharse pero había dos personas más que debían acompañarles en opinión de Snape: se trataba de Dumbledore y del propio Remus. Éste último no pensaba marcharse, sabía que lo que Snape se traía entre manos era algo muy gordo, algo que probablemente requeriría su vida y la de los demás profesores, los únicos que se quedaban allí. Sin embargo, sólo una frase dicha por él bastó para convencer a Remus, una frase que permanece escrita con sangre en su mente: "Cuídales en mi lugar", dijo Severus mirando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco.

Por su parte, no pudo convencer a Dumbledore. Severus pensaba que Dumbledore era necesario para infundir miedo a Voldemort además de valor a la Orden, y por ello le obligó a ser trasladado de Hogwarts en contra de su voluntad. No consiguió hacerle entender el motivo por el cuál debía marcharse, Dumbledore se negaba a dejar el colegio del que era director, y menos a manos de unas huestes muertas. Sin embargo, Snape le metió en una encerrona metiéndole en el bolsillo un traslador, que le llevó lejos de allí en contra de su voluntad.

Una vez que hubieron desaparecido todos los alumnos además de Remus y Dumbledore, Severus había mirado a sus compañeros de trabajo y batallas, todo el profesorado de Hogwarts: McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, Trelawney,… incluso Hagrid, todos allí dispuestos a morir para salvar a sus alumnos. Así que todos alzaron sus varitas y al mismo tiempo pronunciaron las palabras que hicieron que el Castillo de Hogwarts, se hiciera añicos en una impresionante explosión.

"Todo para salvarnos" se dijo Remus sin poder evitar llorar "Si al menos hubiera servido de algo…". Sí, así era. El sacrificio de Severus y el resto de profesores no sirvió para nada. Tras la explosión, los muertos seguían allí, surgiendo de entre los cascotes del castillo, cómo trémulas serpientes entre la roca y el polvo. Un sacrificio inútil, uno de tantos. Snape le salvó, pero eso tampoco sirvió para nada. "Cuídales en mi lugar", las últimas palabras de lo que un día, después de todo, fue un amigo.

Después de eso, Dumbledore cambió radicalmente. Su mirada de tranquilidad, su máscara de valor, sus ojos cautelosos,… todo aquello que daba valor a unos y temor a otros se desvaneció. Perder Hogwarts acabó con él. Poco a poco se fue deteriorando, como envejeciendo cada día lo equivalente a un año, destruido por el dolor de haber perdido el castillo, sus alumnos y sus profesores. Había faltado a su responsabilidad sobre ellos, lo había perdido todo. Pero lo que más le molestaba era haber sobrevivido. Siempre había creído que si Hogwarts caía, él caería también con él. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, vivo, mientras sus alumnos y profesores habían muerto en una batalla sangrienta contra la propia muerte.

La debilidad de Dumbledore había dado valor al Señor Tenebroso y sus ataques fueron en aumento y temeridad. La Orden disminuía su poder por días y cada muerte suponía un nuevo enemigo. La situación era insostenible por mucho tiempo más así que Dumbledore tomó una decisión que no hubiera querido tomar. No tuvo más remedio que revelarle a Harry el paradero de ese hechizo, la última y desesperada arma en contra de la oscuridad. Fue justo en ese momento en el que Voldemort atacó la guarida de la Orden, el último reducto en el que creían estar a salvo. El miedo estuvo de parte del Señor Tenebroso y aquellos pocos que lucharon por defender algo que ya ni siquiera recordaban, cayeron bajo su varita.

Dumbledore fue el que se sacrificó esta vez, él y el resto de integrantes de la Orden que quedaban, en realidad sólo Tonks y Moody ya que el resto fue asesinado en el ataque sorpresa. Sacaron a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco de allí con la última misión de la Orden del Fénix: conseguir ese hechizo e intentar derrotar a Voldemort con él. Pero antes de que se marcharan, Dumbledore le dijo una última frase a Harry, algo así parecido a uno de sus antiguos y misteriosos consejos: "Recuerda que toda luz nace de la más profunda oscuridad".

Él también debía marcharse, Remus también. Él prefería luchar, deseaba que todo aquello acabase cuanto antes. Ya se habían sacrificado una vez por él y no estaba dispuesto a que lo hicieran de nuevo. Pero Dumbledore le encargó una misión, la misma que a Ron, Hermione y Draco: proteger por encima de todo a Harry. Él es el único que podría hacer el hechizo que vencería al Lord Oscuro. Y Remus tuvo que resignarse de nuevo. Todavía no podría morir. Todavía le quedaba algo por hacer. Debía cumplir su promesa, la que le hizo a Severus. "¿Mi camino no había sido demasiado largo ya? ¿Todavía no puedo descansar? Parece que no…" pensó. En aquellos momentos se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto deseaba la muerte.

Entonces tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de su juventud, de cuando él estaba en Hogwarts, de lo que podría perfectamente denominar su vida. Fue apenas un segundo, un corto espacio de tiempo, pero lo suficiente para recordar mucho. Las risas, las bromas, las clases, la biblioteca, el Gran Comedor, sus compañeros, sus amigos,… James y Sirius… Por un momento, el Peter que él había conocido también apareció. Aquel sí fue un amigo, no ése que traicionó a los suyos. Sin embargo, Remus no podía evitar sentirse culpable de aquello. "Creo que fue en parte culpa nuestra que Peter acabara como acabó" pensó "Tal vez tendríamos que haber sido mejores amigos con él".

Recordó las risas de James, las bromas de Sirius a Severus,… todos aquellos momentos felices de su vida, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlos. Algo que parecía tan lejano y que llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder recordar. No había podido verles en su mente desde la muerte de Sirius. Con James le ocurrió igual, fue incapaz de ver esas imágenes en su mente durante mucho tiempo. Por una parte por la muerte de James, por otra por la supuesta traición de Sirius y por otra, la muerte de su supuesto amigo Peter. Cuando Sirius atravesó el velo, sintió algo parecido: era incapaz de recordar la felicidad de su juventud, todo había sido borrado. El dolor le impedía ver la felicidad que un día tuvieron juntos. "Los tres me dejaron" se dijo "Uno murió asesinado, otro se perdió en la oscuridad y… el último que quedaba, atravesó el velo de la muerte" de nuevo, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos "Me dejaron sólo en la oscuridad. James… Peter… Sirius…".

De pronto, se oyeron unos pasos. Remus se incorporó de la butaca rápidamente y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica adoptando una posición de ataque. La expresión de su rostro cambió en un solo segundo a la de alguien preparado para matar, la cautela y astucia del lobo reflejada en su cara. Esperó durante unos segundos mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más hasta donde él se encontraba. La mirada fija en el hueco del muro que comunicaba con esa sala, la varita preparada para lanzar una maldición asesina si fuera necesario, el oído contando el tiempo que faltaba para la aparición de quienquiera que fuese. Se relajó al ver aparecer en el hueco en la pared de roca a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco.

Draco iba en cabeza con su habitual porte frío y chulesco, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mirada gris, sumido en sus pensamientos y sin dejar que nadie pudiera adivinar el contenido de éstos. Detrás de él iba Ron, caminando junto con Hermione, la cual apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. El pelirrojo mostraba una mirada despiadada y cruel, casi agresiva, sólo ablandada en una dulce sonrisa cuando la miraba a ella. Por su parte, Hermione lucía su mirada de gran inteligencia, atenta a todo y a todos y, probablemente, sin parar de pensar en lo que ocurriría ahora que habían hallado el hechizo.

Sí, así era, lo habían encontrado. Harry iba detrás de ellos profundamente concentrado en la lectura de un libro que por su aspecto, debía ser bastante antiguo. Los ojos de Harry dejaban ver un conjunto de sensaciones, algunas evidentes y otras ocultas, que revelaban la controversia de su vida. Por un lado se veía el profundo interés por conocer el hechizo, una gran avidez de conocimiento con una sangrienta finalidad. Por otro se veía su sufrimiento continuado, las torturas de Voldemort marcadas en su rostro. Y por último la tristeza de un amor no correspondido, sólo perceptible para algunos pocos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala donde Remus les esperaba, Draco, sin dirigirle la palabra como era habitual en él, se situó en un rincón apartado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de roca sin abandonar en ningún momento su porte chulesca y mirada fría. Ron y Hermione saludaron a Remus con la mirada, sin siquiera decir una palabra, y se apartaron de la puerta para dejar paso a Harry. Éste penetró en la sala semiderruida alzando simplemente la mirada hacia Remus y diciéndole con ella muchas cosas, y muy pocas a la vez. En sus manos estaba la última esperanza para derrotar a la oscuridad. Se dirigió a la butaca, vacía ahora, sin detenerse un solo momento en el estudio del hechizo.

-Bien, chicos – comenzó diciendo Remus, en voz baja para que le oyeran sólo ellos y no otros posibles oídos -, nos atacarán de un momento a otro, así que debemos estar preparados para todo. Hermione…

-Yo me encargo de los espíritus – dijo ella con tranquilidad sin dejar a Remus terminar la frase -. No te preocupes por eso – añadió con un deje de tristeza. Remus pensó que debía estar pensando en todas esas almas, entre las cuales se encontraba muchas de las personas que ella quería, incluidos sus padres.

-Está bien – continuó Remus-. Una vez creada la protección ante los espíritus, Ron, Draco y yo, nos encargaremos de deshacernos y alejar de Harry a los mortífagos. Debemos abrirnos paso hasta llegar a Voldemort. Una vez que termine Hermione, se unirá a nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Ron y Draco asintieron. En los ojos del primero casi se podía ver ya el reflejo de la sangre fresca que pensaba conseguir en aquella batalla, la muerte como permanente moradora de su mirada. Por el contrario, Draco seguía inmutable sin disminuir en un mínimo ápice esa mirada fría e impasible, como si todo y todos le diera igual.

-Intentad deshaceros de todos los mortífagos posibles - continuó Remus -, aunque no es necesario que los matéis. Con dejarlos inconscientes y heridos basta. Draco, esa es tu tarea principal.

-Así lo haré – dijo prácticamente sin mover sus labios -. Sabrán lo que es el mordisco de una auténtica serpiente – y por un momento pudo percibirse el odio que despedía el rubio. Todos sabían ya que hablaba muy en serio, tal vez demasiado.

-Ron, tú protege primero a Hermione hasta que consiga crear el campo de protección ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Remus -. Después ábrete camino hacia Voldemort con Draco mientras Hermione y yo protegemos a Harry.

-De acuerdo – dijo el pelirrojo simplemente sin poder ocultar sus ansias de sangre de mortífago. Hermione le lanzó una mirada preocupada, pero él le devolvió una de sus miradas dulces, esas que únicamente era capaz de dedicarle a ella. Sin embargo, la chica no podía parar de pensar que ese rencor no podía traer nada bueno a aquel que amaba.

-No hace falta que me recuerdes mi función, Remus –dijo Harry en aquel instante con voz tranquila y pausada levantando la mirada del libro por unos segundos-. Debo mantenerme lo más alejado de la batalla posible hasta alcanzar a Voldemort, y sólo defenderme de posibles ataques que vosotros no podáis detener. Debo guardar mis fuerzas para él – añadió con un odio incontenible.

Remus sólo pudo detener la frase que estaba aflorando en sus labios. Bajó la mirada. Para Harry, aquello era más duro que para ninguno de los otros. Harry debía esperar mientras los demás le defendían, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Aunque ya se había hecho a la idea de que era lo mejor para todos, sentía impotencia de ver como todos luchaban y él tenía que esperar, hasta encontrar la oportunidad de matar a Voldemort. Su función era la más importante y no podía dar rienda suelta a sus ansias de venganza contra los mortífagos. Aún así, había aceptado su papel y para ello estudiaba con afán el hechizo que Dumledore le dijo podría derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Era el único que podía hacerlo y debía hacerlo a la perfección.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio profundo. Sólo el rasgar de pasar las páginas del antiguo libro se oía entre los cascotes del castillo de Hogwarts. La muerte parecía perdurar entre los muros derruidos haciendo del castillo un cementerio silencioso. El atardecer caía sobre el Bosque Prohibido, visible desde la única ventana de la sala, cuyas vidrieras estaban hechas añicos y cuyas cortinas rasgadas parecían mostrar años de abandono. De pronto, Harry cerró el libro de golpe y todos lo supieron sin que lo dijera: estaba preparado.

-Ya están aquí – dijo Draco en aquel preciso instante, sin variar apenas su tono de voz mientras observaba a través de la ventana lo que un día fueron los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Los cinco se miraron los unos a los otros, a modo de amistad, enemistad o simplemente de despedida. Sus ojos dejaron entrever las últimas miradas, las últimas expresiones de sus sentimientos, las despedidas silenciosas de unos amigos o enemigos, ya no importaba, previas a la oscuridad y, probablemente, a la muerte. Pero no morirían sin luchar, eso nunca.

Lentamente, casi como si fueran fantasmas, como aquellos que un día poblaron aquel castillo, salieron de la sala camino del exterior de las ruinas del castillo de Hogwarts. Camino a la oscuridad, a la lucha y, al fin y al cabo, a su destino. ¿Es la vida la razón por la que luchaban? Ya no lo sabían, sólo sabían que aquello era el final de todo, la última batalla por la luz.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí y a su vez espero vuestros comentarios en los reviews ok? Por cierto, si todo sale como está previsto la actualización será mensual. Sí, ya sé que mis actualizaciones son bastante irregulares, pero en este caso ya tengo el fict adelantado y por eso puedo asegurarlo, tal vez un poco más. Pues bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, espero que realmente os haya gustado y os lo hayáis pasado bien un rato (a pesar de lo deprimente del fict…). Nos vemos dentro de un mes, ok? Adeu!

Alonning.


	2. La última batalla por la luz

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios de este fan fiction son totalmente propiedad de J.K Rowling y las empresas aprovechadas de su trabajo. Sólo algunos de ellos (y creo que en este fict en concreto, ninguno) son de creación propia. Lo que quiero venir a decir es que yo no gano nada con esto salvo divertirme un poco e intentar divertir a otros, nada más.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola! ¿Qué tal queridos lectores/as? ¿O debería decir qué tal Carla? Porque ha sido de ella de la única persona que he recibido review del capi anterior… (Muchas gracias Carla!) Bueno, dejando este tema de lado y pasando a la historia en sí, aquí está el capítulo 2 de la susodicha. El título lo dice todo, espero que lo disfrutéis y si es así que por pocas líneas que sean me informéis de ello; los que seáis escritores entenderéis muy bien el sentimiento de felicidad que embarga a uno cuando recibe un review, aunque sea cortito. Por cierto, antes de comenzar os quiero avisar que este capi puede resultar un poco desagradable, traumático y violento, y ni que decir tiene que sangriento. Avisados estáis. Nos vemos al final del capi, ok? Aunque claro, primero responderé al review de Carla:

**Carla Gray: **Muchas gracias querida emperatriz por mandarme este maravilloso review, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo abandonada que te tengo en cuanto a reviews… Bueno, yendo al grano, te agradezco que estrenaras la lista de reivews, porque sino se hubiera quedado vacía. Lo siento mucho, pero tu ojo interior está nublado y tu predicción ha fallado de pleno ya que el único review que he recibido es el tuyo. ¡Pero no pasa nada! Si al menos sé que a ti te gusta, me hace feliz. Por cierto, el chantaje es algo genial sólo cuando eres una gran escritora que tiene a cientos de personas enganchadas a su historia, vamos, como tú. En cuanto a los personajes, como creo ya te comenté, me encanta que te encante (plagio total) el nuevo Ron, menos estúpido y ligeramente más sangriento y no te preocupes, puedes llamarle atractivo sin reparos ya que, al menos para mí, cada fict lo conforman personajes distintos aunque los nombres sean iguales o sino compara este Ron con el de "El veneno más mortífero"… Me alegro también por la evolución de Harry y su reacción en ti, mi intención era esa: que pareciera más maduro y menos niñato, y al parecer lo conseguí. Por Draco, no tengo palabras, me queda bastante clara tu opinión y no tengo nada que objetar o comentar. Pues nada más, si lees este capi (espero que sí), deseo que lo disfrutes. Hablamos ok? Adeu!

Sin más preámbulos, la historia continúa…

**EL GUARDIÁN DE LA LUNA LLENA**

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA POR LA LUZ**

Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco atravesaron los ruinosos pasillos de los cascotes del Castillo de Hogwarts en dirección a lo que un día fueron las grandes puertas del mismo. Los muros semiderrumbados, los cuadros calcinados, el suelo lleno de polvo, las cristaleras rotas, manchas de sangre seca por las paredes… Los últimos rayos de sol de aquel día, tal vez el último crepúsculo de sus vidas, iluminaban esos tétricos recodos, esos últimos recuerdos de un pasado que se podría llamar feliz y que, sin embargo, recordaban a su vez un tiempo triste. Los antiguos, antaño imponentes, ventanales los bañaban en aquella luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Remus iba en cabeza del grupo, varita en mano, con paso cauteloso y con todos sus lobunos y agudizados sentidos puestos en cualquier ruido extraño que pudiera suponer un peligro. Inmediatamente detrás se encontraba Harry con una máscara de impecable seriedad sólo marcada por unos ojos repletos de odio hacia el Señor Oscuro. Detrás iba Ron estrangulando la varita de con tanta fuerza que la apretaba, con un rostro que mostraba sin un ápice de duda su sed de sangre y una furia contenida a punto de ser liberada. Hermione, a su lado, poseía su mirada inteligente puesta en todos los lugares, buscando cualquier anormalidad, cualquier indicio enemigo. Tras ellos, a una cierta distancia, se encontraba Draco con su habitual expresión impasible pero sin poder evitar en su mirada la lujuria de la sangre. Todos preparados para la batalla, todos preparados para el enfrentamiento contra la oscuridad, todos preparados para la muerte.

Conforme avanzaban por aquel pasillo veían de reojo a través de los ventanales como las tropas de Voldemort se agrupaban en los verdes terrenos de Hogwarts. Los mortífagos se multiplicaban a cada paso que realizaban pero lo peor era que no estaban solos. Los acompañaban huestes de dementores de Azkaban, algunos de los pocos gigantes que quedaban, vampiros que adoraban al Lord sólo para obtener sangre fresca, licántropos en su mayoría controlados por mortífagos, dragones de temibles envergaduras,… una lista de un largo etcétera, múltiples y casi impensables criaturas, penetrando a través del sol anaranjado. Todas las fuerzas del Señor Inmortal, todos allí reunidos para observar su victoria frente a la última y patética resistencia a su dominación total.

Sin embargo, por muchas criaturas maléficas o muchos magos oscuros que allí se congregaran por segundos, ninguno de los cinco titubeó un solo instante. Su fuerza, origen de sus distintos, iguales y mezclados sentimientos, no decaería nunca. Si Voldemort creía que les desmoralizaría mostrando todo su potencial estaba profundamente equivocado. Aquello les daba todavía más ganas de luchar, la dificultad de la misión aportaba el valor para realizarla.

Aunque no les habían dejado salir todavía, el grupo sabía que ellos estaban allí. Los espíritus de los muertos estaban allí, entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, ocultos, como sombras entre las propias sombras, esperando su momento para salir y masacrar, si el Señor Oscuro lo requería. Mientras tanto, su gélido toque iba consumiendo la poca vida que quedaba en aquel lugar, matando con su sola presencia, dejando los grandes árboles mustios de repente y los putrefactos cadáveres de las criaturas del bosque a su paso.

El grupo llegó al vestíbulo del colegio, donde partían las destruidas escaleras en pos de las ahora inexistentes plantas superiores. Se podía ver la cristalera gigante con el escudo de Hogwarts cuyos últimos trozos se mantenían en su lugar a duras penas y los trozos de vidrio que faltaban desperdigados por la habitación. El lugar donde debería encontrarse el Gran Comedor era un cráter oscuro que todos ellos intentaban no ver. En aquellos momentos, Harry se detuvo y dijo con una voz silenciosa pero cargada de odio:

-Esperad un momento – dijo -. Voy a destruirlo – y sacó de entre su túnica el libro que contenía el hechizo que suponía su última esperanza. Lo extendió sobre su mano y de un rápido movimiento de varita el libro prendió y comenzó a arder a gran velocidad entre sus dedos, consumiéndose en pocos segundos-. Nuestro enemigo no debe conocer de su existencia – añadió en voz baja.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada pero todos sabían que tenía razón. Si el hechizo llegaba a manos de Voldemort éste sería capaz de impedir su realización y todo estaría perdido. Aquella era una medida peligrosa y, sin embargo, necesaria. Ahora era la mente de Harry la única que guardaba el arma definitiva contra la oscuridad, el único que podía derrotar a Lord Voldemort y evitar su reinado de muerte.

Tras esta pequeña pausa, continuaron su paso hacia las ennegrecidas puertas de Hogwarts, destrozada la madera, invisibles sus grabados del león, la serpiente, el águila y el tejón. Semiabiertas, la luz del crepúsculo penetraba por ellas iluminando las ruinas del vestíbulo. Paso a paso se fueron acercando hacia ellas, a cada uno de ellos sintiéndose más y más valientes. ¿Morirían? Casi seguro. Pero aquella sería una batalla que Voldemort jamás podría olvidar y debería acabar reconociendo que no le fue tan sencillo hacerse con el poder. Ya habían llegado a la puerta y pudieron observar un espectáculo que ya esperaban ansiosos.

Todos los siervos del mal estaban allí reunidos, en los Terrenos de Hogwarts, a una distancia prudencial de las puertas. Al frente, centenares de mortífagos ataviados con sus túnicas negras, sus máscaras que ocultaban sus ojos sedientos de poder y su sonrisa burlona dedicada a los últimos defensores ante el poder de Voldemort. Detrás de ellos se encontraban algunos gigantes, cuyos rostros que parecían tallados en la roca mostraban una expresión asesina. A la izquierda estaban las hordas de dementores que parecían no poder contener las ganas de ir a por sus presas y su retaguardia la protegían multitud de dragones manejados por la oscuridad. En el otro flanco se encontraban los licántropos manejados por la maldición _imperius_ y los vampiros sedientos de sangre mágica. Todos allí reunidos para darles muerte. Sin embargo faltaba alguien que no tardó en aparecer.

En aquellos momentos, los mortífagos se abrieron dejando un camino central por el que reptó el gran basilisco que un día viviera en la Cámara Secreta de Hogwarts. Harry creyó que le había dado muerte cuando luchó contra él en segundo curso pero se equivocó. Es cierto que estaba prácticamente moribundo, además de ciego, y que debiera haber muerto al poco tiempo. Pero el poder de Voldemort, aunque débil por entonces, fue suficiente para ayudar a la bestia a recuperarse poco a poco. Ya recuperada, salió de la Cámara por orden de su señor y se reunió con él para ser su cabalgadura a la hora de dirigir sus ejércitos. Como en aquel momento.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado sobre un asiento instalado para ello en lo que sería el cuello del basilisco y miraba con una sonrisa malvada a las cinco personas que estaban frente a él una vez el basilisco terminó el recorrido y se detuvo. Pero no venía sólo. Junto con él se encontraban los mortífagos que constituían su guardia personal. A pesar de estar sus rostros ocultos tras las máscaras supieron al instante quienes eran: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew. Sus más fieles servidores, aquellos que jamás le abandonaron ni titubearon un segundo por cumplir sus órdenes. Los tres parecían no dar ni el más mínimo signo de vida, ya que estaban rígidos y serios como estatuas. Pero bajo las máscaras había miradas vengativas y sangrientas. No dijeron nada, aunque tampoco podían hacerlo a menos que Voldemort les diera permiso.

Los ojos rojos del Lord relampagueaban mientras pasaba la mirada de uno a otro de los últimos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, sonriendo. Durante unos segundos los estuvo observando y amplió su sonrisa al comprobar en las miradas de todos que no le tenían el más mínimo miedo. Fue en ese momento cuando les habló.

-Parece que esto acaba ya, ¿no? - empezó como si de lo que hablara no tuviera importancia alguna – Es una pena que tanto esfuerzo no os haya servido para nada. Lord Voldemort siempre consigue lo que quiere, aunque sea un poco más tarde de lo previsto. Vuestra huida sólo ha servido para postergar este momento: vuestro fin.

-En realidad queríamos darte la oportunidad de que pudieras intentar vencernos, Voldemort-dijo Ron con insolencia pero sin disminuir un ápice su mirada deseosa de matar-. Sabía que necesitabas reunir a unas cuantas tropas para atreverte a atacarnos pero… ¿a todos tus siervos? ¡Vaya! Si que nos tienes miedo.

Voldemort no pudo menos que cambiar su sonrisa por una expresión de furia dirigida al Weasley. Tras unos segundos en que Ron le aguantó la mirada divertido, el Señor Oscuro se pronunció:

-¡Insolente mago de tercera! Sabes que puedo hacer con tus amiguitos lo mismo que hice con tu queridísima familia aquí y ahora mismo. ¡Ay! Fue una pena no poder torturarlos personalmente pero no podía perder el tiempo con magos inútiles que lo único que hacían era interponerse entre mi destino y yo. Eran moscas que había que eliminar pero no iba a ensuciarme las manos para ello.

La furia de Ron aumentaba por segundos y la varita, la cual seguía estrujando, parecía a punto de partirse. Sin embargo, fue Hermione la que intervino en defensa de su amado, manteniendo la expresión inteligente y astuta de su rostro.

-Pues para ser un mago de tercera y su familia de magos inútiles, una veintena de tus magníficos mortífagos cayeron sin poder acabar la misión con éxito. Además, no creo que consideres que es un mago de tercera porque la presencia de todos tus sirvientes pone de manifiesto lo contrario, Voldemort.

-Asquerosamente inteligente, Sangre sucia - repuso el Lord Oscuro con una sonrisa macabra dirigida a ella -. Sin embargo, se te ha olvidado mi arma secreta ¿no es así?

-Si te refieres a las almas de los muertos, estás equivocado en que puedan ayudarte a destruirnos - repuso indiferentemente Draco, siempre un poco apartado del resto -. Además, el resto de tu ejército es sinceramente decepcionante. ¿Y pretendías que me uniera a esa pandilla de patanes que tienes por subordinados?

-Debí asesinarte personalmente cuando tuve oportunidad – le espetó a Draco con maldad y haciendo oídos sordos al comentario del rubio, continuó hablando -. Podría derrotaros de un solo golpe pero he preferido divertirme un poco a vuestra costa. Además, quisiera que en el futuro se hablara del final de mi ascensión a todo poder como de algo extraordinario. Si os matara rápido perdería emoción.

-¿No crees que habiendo matado a todos nadie podrá contar "el final de tu ascensión a todo poder", Voldemort? – dijo Remus entonces, sonriendo y añadió con sorna– Me temo que es un ligero error en tu magnífico plan.

-¿Y tú no crees que es un error que esta noche sea luna llena? - dijo el Lord con malicia -. Sería una pena que perdieras el control y matases accidentalmente a tus amigos durante la batalla.

-Si eres tan inteligente, Voldemort, deberías ser tú el que estuviera preocupado – repuso el licántropo sonriendo más ampliamente -. No subestimes mi forma de lobo o lo lamentarás.

El Señor Oscuro le miró con desdén durante unos segundos. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Harry que le observaba con una mezcla de odio, furia y también lástima. Volemort dirigió en aquellos instantes sus palabras al último del grupo mientras sonreía con maldad y sus ojos rojos relampagueaban más que antes.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Potter? ¿Dispuesto a unirte a tu asquerosa madre Sangre Sucia y al incompetente de tu padre en mis ejércitos de muertos? Seguro que se alegrarán de verte - y comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

Por su parte, Harry no dijo nada y siguió manteniendo la misma expresión que tuviera antes de que Voldemort hablara. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no habían tenido efecto alguno en Harry, paró de reírse y le observó con rabia. Tras unos segundos más de silencio, Harry habló por fin.

-De verdad que nunca dejará de sorprenderme cuán patético puedes llegar a ser, Voldemort- dijo tranquila y relajadamente mirando alrededor como si Voldemort fuera una lacra del paisaje -. Mira que venir aquí a intentar atacarnos moralmente… ¿Es que no aprendes o qué? Cualquier otro se habría dado cuenta ya de que cuanto más intentas desmoralizarnos- y entonces levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos rojos del Señor Oscuro – más ganas tenemos de acabar contigo – entonces hizo una pausa mientras contemplaba como el odio de Voldemort crecía ante sus palabras para luego proseguir -. Escóndete donde quieras, Voldemort, pero tienes que saber que allá donde te metas te encontraré y acabaré contigo – y entonces sonrió como si perdonara a un niño una travesura - Hasta la vista, Voldemort.

A las últimas palabras de Harry siguieron unos momentos de tensión en el ambiente. La luz anaranjada del crepúsculo se había ocultado casi completamente y la noche estaba por llegar para envolver la última batalla en un manto de estrellas acompañados de la luna llena. Al final, Voldemort decidió retirarse en silencio a la retaguardia de sus ejércitos para observar el fin de aquellos insolentes que se interponían en su destino. Aunque él nunca llegara a aceptarlo, acababan de derrotarle con la palabra.

Sin embargo, cuando el basilisco comenzaba a darse la vuelta para llevar a su señor a donde éste le mandaba, un sonido sibilante lo detuvo. Draco, sin variar un segundo su expresión indiferente y a la vez asesina, emitía por su boca sonidos sibilantes que parecían reptar hasta los oídos del inmenso basilisco. Una vez terminó, hubo un pequeño silencio, y entonces el basilisco se giró y dándole la cara pareció sonreír mientras respondía también con sonidos de serpiente. Una vez terminó, se giró convencido de haber amedrentado a Draco pero éste finalizó la conversación con unos sonidos llenos de insolencia y una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. Sólo Harry y Voldemort habían comprendido íntegramente la conversación, pero al resto de compañeros no les hizo falta entenderlo literalmente, ya que la intención era obvia. Draco había retado al basilisco.

Finalmente Voldemort y su comité se marcharon por el camino por el que vinieron mientras los mortífagos cerraban filas a su paso. Los cinco vieron alejarse al basilisco mientras las últimas luces del día se proyectaban en el oeste. Había llegado el momento. La batalla comenzaría en el mismísimo instante en que la noche diera comienzo, una noche sangrienta, la última noche. Un bando y otro aguardaban, sobraban las palabras. Las miradas fijas en el enemigo, las varitas listas… la calma que precede a la tempestad. El crepúsculo llegaba a su fin, el sol no podía resistir más el embate de la noche y se dejaba caer rendido. El último rayo iluminó a los cinco magos frente a los ejércitos de la oscuridad… y la batalla dio comienzo.

Al principio todo fue muy rápido. En apenas unos segundos, los mortífagos se abalanzaron sobre ellos seguidos de los dementores, los licántropos y los vampiros. Los muertos comenzaron a salir del Bosque Prohibido como un río azul pálido en dirección al grupo. Pero al mismo tiempo los últimos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix también comenzaron su ataque.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y extendió sus brazos y pronunció las palabras que generarían la barrera de protección ante los muertos. Ante la atónita mirada de los mortífagos, una especie de burbuja plateada surgió de la varita de la chica y se extendió abarcando todo el campo de batalla. Cuando los muertos llegaron hasta el límite de la barrera, se vieron incapaces de atravesarla e, impotentes, observaban las almas que su señor les había prometido que devorarían. Debía mantener aquella barrera durante toda la noche, permitiendo que ésta consumiera su poder mágico e impedir el paso de los muertos hasta la supuesta llegada del nuevo día. Si lo conseguía, la luz del sol se encargaría de alejar a las almas atrapadas, incapaces de soportar aquel fulgor maldito.

Al mismo tiempo, Ron se lanzó en picado sobre los mortífagos y comenzó a asesinarlos uno por uno y sin descanso, lanzando la maldición de la muerte sobre todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de hacerle el mínimo daño, siquiera acercarse, la expresión asesina de su rostro aterrorizó a los magos oscuros y, paralizados, caían ante la varita de Ron. Una vez que se le pasó el éxtasis de las primeras muertes, Ron decidió divertirse más aún y con ojos ávidos de sangre utilizó maldiciones menos mortíferas, pero sí más crueles. Su deseo de hacer sufrir a los mortífagos todo lo posible se veía cumplido proporcionando muertes lentas y dolorosas en un mar de sangre. Llevado por ese desenfreno asesino, nadie era capaz siquiera de rozarle y los cadáveres se amontonaban a su paso. Pronto, todo el cuerpo de Ron estuvo cubierto en la sangre de sus enemigos, sus labios tenían una sonrisa demente, sus ojos cegados por la muerte.

Los dementores se abalanzaron con rapidez sobre ellos, hambrientos de la poca felicidad que les quedara a sus enemigos, deseando absorber sus almas para calmar esa sed de muerte. Sin embargo, se encontraron con un pequeño problema. Harry, desobedeciendo el plan inicial, exclamó con una mirada de profundo odio "_¡¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" y un inmenso ciervo plateado surgió de su varita. Los dementores se detuvieron en seco ante la visión del imponente ciervo que los observaba con el mismo odio que Harry. Entonces, el ciervo se tumbó en el suelo para permitir al chico subir en su grupa y en el mismo momento en que lo hizo, se alzó del suelo y con un grito de guerra que profirieron ambos al mismo tiempo, melodioso y al mismo tiempo terrible, embistieron contra los dementores. Éstos comenzaron a huir despavoridos, pero no tuvieron oportunidad. Siquiera rozaron al ciervo plateado y perecieron, desapareciendo en volutas de humo negro, abandonando el mundo al que tanto sufrimiento habían traído.

La luna llena hizo su aparición en aquellos instantes lanzando sus destellos plateados sobre el campo de batalla y excitando a los licántropos controlados por el enemigo. Pero no fueron los únicos a los que la luna llena excitó. Remus lanzó un grito desgarrador al cielo nocturno y sufrió entonces grandes convulsiones en su cuerpo mientras se iba transformando poco a poco en su demonio interior. Sus manos se transformaron en garras inmensas con las que desgarró y arrancó la túnica que antes llevaba. Sus facciones lobunas aparecieron en el rostro y sus ojos cambiaron de su expresión de aparente tranquilidad, a una furia y un odio palpables. Su sonrisa, antes divertida ante Voldemort, se convirtió en un grupo de incisivos asesinos que clamaban sangre. Una vez terminó su transformación, el gigantesco licántropo emitió un aullido tal, que todos los licántropos enemigos se amedrentaron y supieron quién era el amo allí.

Los mortífagos que controlaban a los licántropos se dieron a la fuga en cuanto la inmensa figura lobuna de Remus, mucho mayor que la de cualquier otro licántropo, corrió hacia ellos con los ojos inyectados en sangre, apartando a empujones a los licántropos enemigos que los mortífagos ponían en su camino para evitar su avance. Sus garras y sus dientes se llenaron de la sangre oscura de los mortífagos y los licántropos fueron poco a poco despertando de la maldición _imperius_. Así, Remus aulló más fuerte que nunca a la plateada luna llena y los otros licántropos le reconocieron como líder de la manada. Todos ellos, bajo el mando del nuevo líder, se lanzaron a destrozar a los vampiros que observaban el espectáculo, ya no tan convencidos de resultar victoriosos y de obtener la sangre prometida. Los licántropos son los únicos seres que no necesitan atacar el corazón de los vampiros para destruirlos y allí había un solo licántropo cuya furia podría destruirlos a todos.

Entonces, los dragones oscuros alzaron sus alas negras en dirección a ellos. En sus ojos podían verse que habían sido corrompidos por la oscuridad de Lord Voldemort y que ansiaban también la sangre del enemigo para sus propios placeres mortíferos. Los gigantes les seguían, aplastando con sus inmensos pies a los estúpidos mortífagos que no eran capaces de apartarse de su camino, con sus rostros tallados mostrando una única intención: matar. Pero al aproximarse a lo que un día fue el umbral del Castillo de Hogwarts se encontraron con algo inesperado. Draco fue cambiando su cuerpo poco a poco, encogiendo sus extremidades, alargándose y engrosándose su cuerpo. Inmensas escamas lo recubrían, sus ojos grises de chulería indiferente pasaron a un amarillo vivo con ansias de muerte y, ante dragones y gigantes, Draco mostró su forma animaga. Y cuando sus enemigos posaron su mirada en aquellos terribles ojos amarillos sintieron que les faltaba el aire y murieron. La mirada del basilisco mata, pero ellos no lo sabían.

Los dragones comenzaron a caer en picado como aviones derribados al ver los ojos del inmenso basilisco en que Draco se había convertido, matando a su vez a los mortífagos sobre los que caían, lo mismo que ocurrió con los inmensos cadáveres de los gigantes que observaron los ojos incisivos de la serpiente gigante; los aliados del Señor Tenebroso estaban resultando ser muy buenas armas en contra de sí mismos. La serpiente emitió un grito de victoria y se encargó de desgarrar con sus grandísimos dientes a aquellas de sus víctimas que todavía no habían muerto, sólo por el placer de destruirlas con sus propios dientes venenosos. Una vez que terminó con los dragones y los gigantes, reptó en dirección a los mortífagos. Le apetecía chasquear a unos cuantos entre sus dientes y comprobar el sabor de su sangre maldita.

Hermione, una vez realizó la barrera protectora de las almas de los muertos, comenzó a abrirse paso entre las hordas de mortífagos en dirección a Harry. Su misión tras la realización de la barrera era protegerle, pero él se había marchado en el ciervo plateado para destruir a los dementores contradiciendo así el plan inicial. Sin embargo, nadie hubiera sido capaz de eliminar a las bestias de Azkaban de forma más rápida y eficiente que él con su poderosísimo _patronus_. Cuando le encontró, estaba acabando con los últimos dementores y corrió a ayudarle. Una vez que éstos fueron aniquilados por completo, Harry se despidió con una sonrisa y una caricia al hocico del ciervo, que desapareció en una niebla plateada. Entonces, sin decirse una sola palabra, ambos dirigieron su vista hacia el horizonte y la sonrisa que segundos antes Harry tuviera en el rostro se convirtió en una expresión de seriedad ocultando un odio inmenso. Allí estaba el lugar desde donde Voldemort observaba la batalla y Harry se encaminó, seguido de Hermione, hacia allí con paso decidido, cruzando el mar sangriento de cadáveres de mortífagos que Ron había dejado a su paso, sin mirar atrás, sin apartar la mirada de Voldemort.

Remus acabó con un aullido con el último de los vampiros que no se habían dado a la fuga y los otros licántropos que quedaban se unieron a él en aquella salva a la luna llena. A pesar de no tener su conciencia humana, el lobo sabía exactamente qué debía hacer ahora: exterminar a los mortífagos, allanar el camino al Lord. Así que, aullando sin detenerse un segundo impulsado por su fuerza de lobo, se dirigió hacia ellos, iluminados por la luz de aquella maldita luna llena y los aterrorizó más de lo que ya estaban al ver que todos los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro estaban sucumbiendo ante el poder de únicamente cinco magos, aunque no cinco magos normales.

A pesar de todo, era Ron sin duda el que más mortífagos había asesinado. Su ansia de sangre no parecía tener límites y todavía nadie había sido capaz de hacerle frente, siquiera un mísero rasguño rozaba su rostro bañado en la sangre de sus enemigos. Seguía abriéndose camino entre ellos dejando un rastro de cadáveres, el mismo que Hermione y Harry seguían en dirección a Voldemort. Draco por el flanco izquierdo atacaba también a los mortífagos que intentaban sin éxito alguno cegar al inmenso basilisco para acabar o bien muertos por su mirada, o bien hechos masas informes de huesos, carne, veneno y sangre en la boca de la bestia. Por el flanco derecho atacaba Remus, mostrando una ferocidad infinita y acompañado por el resto de licántropos, no dejaba a uno sólo de los magos oscuros escapar de sus garras y colmillos lupinos mientras aullaba sin parar a la luna plateada. El desenlace de la batalla, aunque inesperado, estaba decidido.

Voldemort lo veía y era incapaz de creerlo. A pesar de la oscuridad, sus ojos rojos de serpiente le permitían observar todo lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla y sin embargo, era incapaz de comprender cómo podían ir las cosas así. Los licántropos sublevados…, los vampiros arrasados…, los dragones y gigantes fulminados…, los dementores exterminados… y lo único que le quedaba ahora era un grupo de mortífagos aterrorizados atacados por un temible basilisco, un mago asesino demente y un pequeño grupo de licántropos liderado por el que él suponía sería la perdición de sus compañeros. Todos ellos le separaban de Potter. Sabía que sus ojos estaban fijos en él, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Potter le observaba tranquilo, en su búsqueda. Recordó las palabras que anteriormente le dijo y su furia aumentó. "Está bien" pensó "Acepto tu reto, Potter. Será un duelo entre tú y yo". Mandó al basilisco que le dejara bajar y a los tres mortífagos de su guardia personal a que le quitaran el asiento a la bestia. "Es tu fin, Potter".

&&

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, no me refiero a la sangre y eso, sino a la historia en sí. Lo siento por la gente que pueda haberlo pasado relativamente mal leyéndolo, por el tema ya dicho, les pido disculpas, se me fue la mano con la sangre… Por otra parte, si habéis disfrutado a pesar de todo, o no, también, escribidme algún review ok? Como ya dije antes, alegran y motivan muchísimo. Pues nada más, os dejo hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos, aproximadamente dentro de un mes. ¡Hasta entonces!

Alonning.


	3. Mortis Vitae

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios de este fan fiction son totalmente propiedad de J.K Rowling y las empresas aprovechadas de su trabajo. Sólo algunos de ellos (y creo que en este fict en concreto, ninguno) son de creación propia. Lo que quiero venir a decir es que yo no gano nada con esto salvo divertirme un poco e intentar divertir a otros, nada más.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Hola a todos/as! Me alegra veros de nuevo por aquí, eso significa que la historia os gusta, a pesar del alegre tema tratado en ella. Imagino que estaréis impacientes por este capi no? O eso al menos he deducido a partir de vuestros maravillosos reviews, que por cierto responderé ahora, antes del capi. Antes de empezar, como ya avisé en el capi anterior, este fict no es apto para personas excesivamente sensibles, porque si os afectó el capi anterior, lo de este no tiene nombre. Bueno, avisados estáis y si aún así decidís seguir leyendo, ¡me alegro! Bueno, paso ya a los reviews que me enrollo mucho, je, je.

**Aliciaradcliffe: **Hola! Me alegro de que disfrutes de la historia, aunque como ya viste yo también admito que es excesivamente sangrienta. En cuanto al tema de los capítulos, lo tienes en la nota de autor al final del capi, así que lo podrás leer allí ok? Espero disfrutes el capi, adeus!

**Herms Weasley: **Hello! Me alegra mucho recibir review tuyo en ambas páginas, aunque entiendo perfectamente que este review sea más corto que el otro. Tengo una buena noticia para ti con respecto a Ron en este capi, además de… bueno, ya lo leerás. Cuando lo leas, si quieres te explico a exactamente qué me refiero porque si te lo digo ahora te chafo parte del capi ok? Bueno, nos vemos ok? Pásatelo bien leyendo!

**Carla Gray: **Hola Emperatriz! Voy a tener que darte la razón en cuanto a la ligera mejora en la respuesta por parte de los lectores, pero no pasa nada: este fict me gusta tanto a mí incluso, que hasta me importa menos que en otros los reviews. Aunque claro, eso no significa que no los quiera, son maravillosos y se agradecen muchísimo. Venga, va, iré por personajes como tú. En cuanto a Voldemort, te juro que no era mi intención dejarle tan mal en la conversación, pero es que me salía sólo el chafarle, y disfruté mucho de esa parte, je, je, je. En cuanto al tamaño de Remus no te preocupes, no le des tantas vueltas: es más grande porque he querido que lo sea, debía ser especial respecto de los demás como todos los otros tenían algo de especial y él era más grande y además controlaba la licantropía. De Draco noi comento nada, yo también le adoro, je, je, je. Pues la verdad es que yo también pensé que Ron sería monocromático con tanta sangre, pero tienes razón que lo de Mel Gibson es peor: ¿Viste la Pasión de Cristo? Él era el director… Sí, el patronus de Harry es toda una obra de arte, pero no sé en qué pensaría cuando lo hizo. Posiblemente en el matar a Voldemort, aunque no descarto que también pensara en Hermione. Estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a Hermi, la verdad que todos son tan fantásticos que ella queda como un poco en segundo plano. Bueno, me ha salido así… qué le voy a hacer? Bueno, agradezco tus besos de sabores rebuscados je, je, je y espero que disfrutes el capi eh? Adiós!

**Bars9: **Holaaaa! Sí que hacía mucho que no te veía por mis ficts, pero es que además de que publico poco, lo poco que publico no lo has leído ;;. Bueno, yo no soy quién para decir nada, si al menos actualizara… Bueno, yendo al review, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que esos cinco están muy locos y también muy desesperados. Pero, ¿es que tienen otra opción? Sí, morir. No sé, a mi me parece que su locura puede resultar muy cuerda. Yo no lanzaría las campanas al vuelo tan pronto, cuando termines de leer el fict me dices si de verdad es feliz el final… ¿A qué sí le pega a Draco ser basilisco? Me han dicho que lo exageré al ponerle de basilisco, pero creo que está bien así, le pega, je. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi manera de redactar, gracias. Gracias también por las felicitaciones por las nominaciones! Te dejo ok? Disfruta del capi, adeu!

**Emy Black: **Hola! Me alegro que te guste la forma de escribir, aunque no la historia por lo triste que es… En cuanto a un final feliz… ¿por qué no esperamos al final y me dices? Es que yo sí que creo que HP va a acabar mal, lo que no sé es si será como en este fict de mal, más mal o menos mal. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que consideres que no acaba tan mal, una vez leas el último capi. No sé, es lioso, ya me contarás. Me alegra de que consideres que el cambio de personajes está logrado, muchas gracias! Aunque no te guste el nuevo Ron… te digo lo mismo que a Herms Weasley: tal vez algo de este capi con respecto a Ron sí te guste. Bueno, vamos a pasar al capi ya ok? Espero tu review y disfruta el capi!

Bueno, aquí empieza el capítulo tres de esta historia…

**EL GUARDIÁN DE LA LUNA LLENA**

**CAPÍTULO 3: MORTIS VITAE**

Aquella fue una noche de muerte, la noche de la muerte de los ejércitos de Lord Voldemort. Cuando el primer rayo de sol del amanecer iluminó los antiguos Terrenos de Hogwarts, se descubrió un paisaje desolador entre las espesas nieblas de Escocia. Los cadáveres de miles de mortífagos se repartían por aquella campiña otrora verde, ahora roja, acompañados de los restos putrefactos de cientos de vampiros, los inmensos cadáveres de dragones y gigantes, los cuerpos de cientos de licántropos y las túnicas negras y raídas de los dementores de la cárcel de los magos. Ríos de sangre corrían entre todos aquellos cadáveres tiñendo la aurora del color del crepúsculo.

El Señor Oscuro observaba la escena intentando contener su rabia. Todos sus ejércitos que tanto trabajo le había costado reunir habían sido destruidos en una sola noche y por únicamente cinco magos, los últimos insectos que se oponían a su dominación total. Sólo le quedaba el invencible pero ahora inútil ejército de muertos, el basilisco y los tres mortífagos de su guardia personal. Le estaba costando sobremanera no explotar y dejar escapar su furia. Pero prefería conservarla para Potter.

Lord Voldemort pudo observar a esas cinco personas que surgían de entre la niebla, como si de espectros se tratara, como muertos en vida. Draco Malfoy ya había recuperado su forma humana y mantenía exactamente la misma expresión en el rostro que antes de comenzar el combate: indiferencia insolente. Hermione Granger observaba con la mirada fija al frente, sin un solo atisbo de temor, y con fuerzas renovadas, caminaba entre los cadáveres de los mortífagos. Ronald Weasley, a pesar de la sangre que cubría su cuerpo, no presentaba una sola herida y sus ojos todavía mostraban que no estaba saciada su sed de muerte. Remus Lupin, vestido con los harapos de lo que quedaba de su túnica, era el único que parecía algo cansado y, sin embargo, su mirada lobuna decía todo lo contrario. Y Harry Potter, al igual que durante el resto de la noche, observaba a Voldemort fijamente, serio e incluso divertido. Su odio llegaba hasta el Lord, sus pasos en cabeza del grupo le llevaban directamente a él. Pero él estaba preparado.

Cuando se encontraban a unos diez metros de Lord Voldemort, los cinco magos se detuvieron. Sus miradas seguían expresando las mismas sensaciones que habían tenido durante el camino entre los cadáveres, pero además, todos ellos mostraban una satisfactoria sensación de victoria en el rostro. Por su parte, el Señor Oscuro les miraba impávido, conteniendo su rabia interior e intentando aparentar indiferencia ante la hazaña impensable del grupo.

Mantuvieron el silencio durante unos segundos, mientras el amanecer del nuevo día despuntaba sobre ellos y las nieblas que los envolvían se desvanecían. Los muertos se ocultaron atemorizados de la luz solar de nuevo en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido, buscando en la oscuridad a la que adoraban y huyendo de la luz que les dañaba. El escudo de Hermione se desvaneció al poco tiempo al no ser ya necesario: los muertos eran incapaces de salir a la luz del día, sólo la noche les permitía su existencia.

-Adelante –susurró Voldemort entonces, aquella fue la única palabra que se dijo, pero fue la desencadenante de todo. El Señor Oscuro ya lo tenía todo bien planeado para cuando llegaran sus enemigos y sus últimos siervos sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer.

El gran basilisco ciego de Hogwarts se lanzó al ataque contra el insolente Draco que anteriormente se había atrevido a retarle. Éste se apartó del grupo y tomó de nuevo su forma animaga dispuesto a demostrarle a aquel viejo reptil de lo que era capaz. Se enzarzaron en una sangrienta pelea reptiliana en la que los colmillos de ambos buscaban las gargantas escamadas del contrario. Latigazos poderosos se pegaron el uno al otro con sus inmensas colas, ataque tras ataque en una pelea reñida y sin poder determinar quién de los dos podría vencer. Uno con sus ojos amarillos plenos de furia, el otro con su agudísimo oído, ambos puestos en el enemigo.

Los tres mortífagos se lanzaron en pos de sus respectivas víctimas previamente seleccionadas. Bellatrix Lestrange se lanzó en busca de Hermione y a pesar de que su cara estaba oculta todavía por la máscara de los mortífagos, en la mirada que lanzaba a la chica se podía sentir claramente sus ganas de matar para cumplir los deseos de su señor. Hermione esquivó hábilmente el hechizo que la mortífaga le lanzó y contraatacó sin demora. Bellatrix esquivó también el ataque de su enemiga y así dio comienzo el duelo entra las dos titanes. Dos grandes mujeres con un único objetivo: exterminar a la otra.

Lucius Malfoy atacó con una velocidad vertiginosa a Ron, que fue capaz de esquivarle sin ningún problema. La expresión asesina del rostro del pelirrojo no varió un solo segundo y se lanzó sobre su presa como haría un león sobre una gacela. Pero Lucius no era ninguna gacela y su poder y devoción hacia Voldemort se pusieron de manifiesto en cada paso que daba y en cada ataque que hacía. Su duelo en busca de la sangre del otro había comenzado y las ansias de muerte de ambos eran palpables en el ambiente. El destino de ambos podría quedar decidido en el próximo ataque.

Remus observó como Peter Pettigrew se lanzaba al ataque contra él, empuñando en su mano plateada la varita. Su ataque fue repelido fácilmente, pero para Remus no era tan fácil aceptar que debía contraatacar. Era la última persona con la que hubiera deseado luchar ya que en otro tiempo fueron grandes amigos, el recuerdo de su amistad frenaba los ataques de Remus aunque no bajara la guardia en ningún momento. Era el último de sus antiguos amigos que quedaba con vida y se sentía incapaz de tener que matarle. Pero Pettigrew no parecía sentir remordimiento alguno y en cada ataque ponía todo su empeño en conseguir lo que se esperaba de él. Era un duelo de tiempos pasados y odios olvidados, y sin embargo, era luchar o perecer.

Voldemort y Harry, los últimos contrincantes, sin embargo, no se lanzaron maleficio alguno ni atacaron al otro de ningún modo. Simplemente se miraron, se miraron a los ojos de profundo odio de ambos. Y entonces su guerra personal empezó. Harry sintió que se internaba en los ojos de Voldemort como succionado por un tubo, algo que el Señor Oscuro también sintió respecto a Harry. Pero de pronto, tras un destello, aparecieron el uno frente al otro en un extraño lugar, como una dimensión sin arriba o abajo, sin suelo o aire. Entonces los hechizos de la muerte surgieron de sus varitas en busca del otro sin que alcanzaran su objetivo, los esquivaron y continuaron atacando. Había comenzado su lucha particular: una batalla mental.

Los duelos entre ambos bandos se desarrollaban sin que quedara claro qué bando podría ganar. Draco y el basilisco ciego batallaban arduamente intentando penetrarse mutuamente con sus colmillos impregnados de mortífero veneno sin conseguir atravesar sus duras escamas. Hábilmente, Ron se escabullía de las mortíferas maldiciones que Lucius le lanzaba contraatacando decididamente, buscando la sangre del mortífago en cada ataque sin llegar a conseguirlo. Por su parte, Hermione ponía su mente a trabajar en las más ingeniosas estrategias para confundir a Bellatrix y así poder derrotarla, pero la mortífaga parecía descubrirlas siempre en el último momento, librándose de su mortal resultado. Remus se veía incapaz de matar a Pettigrew a pesar de haber tenido ya varias oportunidades de hacerlo, los sentimientos del pasado, aquel feliz pasado con sus tres amigos, le impedía hacerlo y se veía obligado a simplemente defenderse de los desesperados ataques del mortífago. Por último, Harry y Voldemort permanecían inmóviles en sus puestos anteriores, el uno perdido en la mirada del otro, y sin embargo era en sus mentes donde se desarrollaba la sangrienta batalla entre ambos, un duelo de titanes en el que ambos se mantenían firmes. Pero pronto el destino de todos quedaría decidido.

Draco y el basilisco ciego se propinaron el uno al otro un coletazo poderosísimo que los dejó aturdidos a ambos. Sin embargo, Draco lo esquivó levemente, lo que le permitió recuperarse del golpe con mayor rapidez, y con sus ojos amarillos brillantes encontró una pequeña zona del vientre del basilisco de Hogwarts cuyas escamas eran menos duras y no se lo pensó a la hora de atacar. De un fiero mordisco, el inmenso basilisco de Hogwarts se retorció de dolor bajo la dentellada de su enemigo y entonces supo que aquel sería su definitivo fin. Pero no deseaba irse solo. Mientras agonizaba consiguió reunir las fuerzas necesarias para incrustar sus enormes colmillos en la escamas de Draco, atravesándolas e inyectando su veneno mortal. Se había preocupado de atacar siempre a las mismas escamas para debilitarlas. Y con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro reptiliano se desplomó y cayó al suelo en un gran estruendo. Draco, ya recuperada su forma humana, salió con paso vacilante de entre la polvareda que levantó el cadáver del basilisco, sangrando por la boca y con una mano en el lugar en que había sido mordido, su vientre, que no paraba de sangrar profusamente. Su rostro, amoratado por la lucha, mostraba una lívida palidez.

Cuando Hermione se disponía a esquivar la maldición que Bellatrix le enviaba fue el preciso instante en que el cadáver del basilisco cayó y cuyo estruendo distrajo mínimamente a la chica. Pero fue más que suficiente para que ya no consiguiera esquivar totalmente el mortífero hechizo el cual le rozó el costazo haciéndole una herida leve que pronto comenzó a sangrar. Hermione emitió un quedo quejido alejándose de la zona de tiro de la mortífaga mientras ésta se regocijaba bajo su máscara.

Sin embargo, por pequeño que fuera aquel quejido, hubo alguien que lo oyó perfectamente. Ron se giró para ver a Hermione tras lanzar una maldición cortante hacia Lucius y su rostro, surcado por la locura de la sangre, mostró una ligera sombra de preocupación, una excelente oportunidad que Lucius aprovechó para alzar su varita y de un grácil movimiento lanzarle un maleficio cortante. Ron, preocupado por Hermione no advirtió lo que se le venía encima hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. La maldición cortante le dio de lleno en la espalda y produjo un sonido de huesos rotos. Sintió cómo se desvanecía y era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo como si sus piernas no le obedecieran. Y entonces lo supo: aquella herida era mortal.

-¡Ron!-exclamó Hermione mientras le veía caer a la hierba verde de los Terrenos de Hogwarts. Intentó acercarse a él para ver cómo se encontraba pero Bellatrix no era de la misma opinión. Tuvo que reprimir los impulsos de ir a ver su amado ahora tumbado en el suelo para esquivar las maldiciones que se le venían encima y contraatacar por el punto muerto de visión de la mortífaga.

En aquellos instantes, Lucius Malfoy se quitó la máscara de mortífago y mostró su inmensa y malvada sonrisa mientras se acercaba al moribundo Ron. Su rostro de maléfica felicidad encarnaba sus pensamientos: había conseguido destruir al asesino intocable, aquel que con sólo su mirada era capaz de aterrorizar al enemigo y paralizarlo de miedo hasta darle muerte. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y esperaba que su Señor también lo estuviera. Cuando llegó junto a Ron dio la vuelta a su cuerpo con una violenta patada que al mismo tiempo mostraba una repugnancia palpable. Esperaba ver un rostro contraído por el dolor pero le sorprendió ver la misma expresión inmutable asesina en su rostro. Pero no le importó. Se regocijó mientras le observaba allí, inmóvil para siempre debido a la rotura de la columna vertebral que, amablemente, le acababa de proporcionar. Tras unos segundos en que se aguantaron las miradas, Lucius dijo:

-Ahora volveré para terminar contigo. Primero quiero ver si puedo hacer algo por mi querido hijito -y riéndose macabramente se marchó con paso ligero hacia su tambaleante hijo. Pero lo que todavía no sabía era que su orgullo y emoción le habían traicionado: había olvidado que Ron todavía podía usar una varita y que ésta todavía estaba en su poder.

Draco comprobó de primera mano lo rápido que actúa el veneno del basilisco. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a perder visibilidad y a perder la percepción tanto de su propio cuerpo como de todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Había momentos en que casi parecía perder la conciencia mientras avanzaba, o más bien intentaba avanzar, hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaban los duelos. Sabía que aquel era su fin, sabía que no había forma de salvarle, pero ya no le importaba. De hecho nunca le importó nada y para una única cosa que le había importado en toda su vida… Había aceptado su muerte pero quería ver qué tal estaba, si estaba bien, al menos eso antes de morir. Pero no pudo llegar, ya que de entre la neblina de sus ojos surgió la silueta de su padre. A pesar de todo, intentó adoptar una expresión de indiferencia y frialdad, pero la enfermedad no le permitía ponerse máscara alguna. Estaba débil, era débil y debería soportar aquella última humillación por su parte. Lucius no dejaría que el veneno acabase con Draco y él lo sabía. Era una pena que no le quedaran fuerzas para empuñar la varita. Era una pena no poder verle por última vez…

-Hola, querido hijo - espetó Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa de profunda crueldad en su rostro al llegar frente al moribundo Draco. Aquella macabra felicidad se reflejaba en todo su ser mientras observaba a su derrotado hijo -. Parece que después de todo, volvemos a estar juntos y me alegro de ello - y acrecentando su sonrisa añadió -. Jamás me perdería el día de tu muerte.

Por su parte, Draco intentó decir algo pero resultaba inteligible. Burlonamente Lucius acercó su oreja a la boca de Draco para intentar escucharle.

-Estúpido… lameculos…-dijo Draco entrecortadamente. Y antes de que la furia de Lucius se llegara siquiera a manifestar, Draco sacó fuerzas y le propinó a su amado padre un mordisco en la oreja. Lucius aulló de dolor y rabia mientras Draco sonreía como si estuviera ido. Al hacerlo Lucius vio horrorizado que los dientes de Draco eran colmillos de serpiente y por ellos corría su propia sangre mezclada con veneno.

-¡Maldito seas!-exclamó Lucius mientras le propinaba una patada a su hijo tal que le hizo caer al suelo. Sin pensárselo un segundo, el mortífago cogió su varita y lanzó la maldición mortal sobre el moribundo Draco poniendo definitivo fin a su vida. Entonces se tocó la oreja donde dos agujeros sangrantes y venenosos le recordaban que su hijo le había dejado un precioso regalo de despedida.

Más enfurecido todavía, Lucius dirigió sus pasos a Ron. El pelirrojo había intentado levantarse por todos los medios pero era imposible: estaba paralítico de cintura para abajo. Hermione había intentado librarse desesperadamente de Bellatrix sin conseguirlo para ir en ayuda de Ron pero la mortífaga se lo estaba poniendo difícil y el miedo que la chica tenía de perder a su amado no la ayudaban en absoluto. En aquellos instantes, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado con Draco y de las heridas en la oreja de Lucius y su rápida mente llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía tiempo: si Lucius llegaba hasta Ron lo mataría inmediatamente.

La chica lanzó sendas maldiciones cortantes contra la mortífaga la cual las esquivó sin problemas contraatacando con un _Avada Kedavra_. Tras conjurar un escudo sobre sí misma para protegerse del ataque, la chica preparó su estrategia para el siguiente movimiento con rapidez ya que si no lo conseguía en aquel preciso instante, nada podría hacer por Ron. Una vez que el hechizo impactó contra su escudo y rebotó, Hermione realizó otros dos conjuros cortantes que atacaron a Bellatrix por ambos lados. La mortífaga las esquivó sin problemas pero al hacerlo cayó en la trampa: Hermione había lanzado mientras tanto un hechizo de inmovilización en el punto muerto de visión de Bellatrix y cuando ésta esquivó las maldiciones el hechizo la alcanzó de pleno inmovilizándola al instante. Hermione no perdió el tiempo y se giró hacia donde estaba Ron y… casi exclama de terror.

Lucius Malfoy estaba parado frente al inmóvil Ron con la varita levantada y una profunda expresión de odio en su rostro. El chico veía su rostro contraído por la rabia que comenzaba a ponerse más pálido de lo habitual debido al veneno de Draco. La oreja infectada estaba empezando a hincharse y supuraba pus y sangre entremezcladas. Por su parte, Ron mantenía escondida su varita bajo su cuerpo para sacarla en el momento en que el mortífago bajase la guardia y así acabar con él. Cerró sus ojos para fingirse inconsciente y concentró sus oídos en el mortífago cuando oyó que Hermione exclamaba su nombre y una chispa mágica verdosa pasaba por encima suya. Abrió los ojos justo para ver caer el cadáver de Lucius Malfoy recién alcanzado por una maldición mortal.

-¡Ron! - exclamó Hermione mientras se agachaba al lado del pelirrojo con ojos llorosos- ¿Estás bien? Creí que estabas muerto… creí que ya era tarde…- sollozó la chica mientras le acariciaba el rostro con desesperado alivio.

-Estoy bien – susurró él, mintiendo. Sabía que moriría de un momento a otro y se sentía incapaz de decírselo a ella. Además, se sentía frustrado, no había podido cumplirlo... Hermione le había salvado y para ello había tenido que mancharse las manos de sangre. Él se había jurado no permitir que ella tuviera que matar a nadie más en su vida y que él lo haría por ella. Por aquel motivo Ron se había convertido en un despiadado y sanguinario asesino, por ella. Ron se culpaba por no haber estado con Hermione cuando Voldemort atacó la casa de los Granger y así haberla defendido del mortífago. Pero le había fallado una vez más, ahora ya no importaba. Su fin estaba próximo.

-¡Oh, Ron! ¡Te quiero!-exclamó ella mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, sus lágrimas caían sobre la túnica manchada de sangre del chico. Pero pronto aquella fuerza se extinguió y Hermione dejó de llorar… para toda la eternidad. De pronto Ron sintió que ella dejaba su vida y se convertía en un cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos. Ahora era Ron el que sentía aflorar las lágrimas en sus ojos, las lágrimas de todo aquel dolor que había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo y que su muerte había desatado. Ella también le había abandonado, la única por la que seguía vivo también se había marchado…Y entre su dolor pudo oír la estridente carcajada de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡Al fin acabé con ella! - exclamó la mortífaga mientras seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia con la varita apuntando a Hermione. La mortífaga se había quitado la máscara y mostraba en su rostro una expresión de demencia sangrienta. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Ron seguía vivo y aquello supuso su destrucción. Con extrema rapidez y cegado por el dolor, Ron sacó la varita que había mantenido escondida bajo su cuerpo y pronunció las mágicas palabras del conjuro mortal mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro. La luz verde de la maldición impactó sobre el pecho de Bellatrix con tanta potencia que salió varios metros despedida y para cuando llegó al suelo ya estaba muerta.

Pero Ron no hizo caso de la mortífaga. Se quedó mirando las suaves facciones lívidas de Hermione que mostraban una expresión mezclada de preocupación y alivio, de dolor y de amor. Las lágrimas todavía resbalaban por su mejilla hasta caer y mezclarse con el llanto silencioso de su amado. Éste extendió su mano y acarició por última vez aquel rostro, ahora frío, cerrándole tiernamente los ojos, mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia su sien. Sin ella ya no tenía sentido su vida y no esperaría a que la muerte le fuera a buscar, iría él a su encuentro. Le había fallado, no había podido protegerla. Ahora se reuniría con ella. Y susurrando un quedo "Yo también te quiero", la varita emitió un destello verde y la vida de Ron se apagó.

Remus lo había visto todo y no había podido hacer nada. Había fallado en su misión, no les había protegido, no había podido. Y todo por no poder enfrentarse a Peter. Al principio quiso intentar hacerle desistir de la lucha pero no lo consiguió: para Pettigrew matar a Remus suponía su único objetivo y así cumplir las órdenes de su señor. El mortífago no le había dado tregua un segundo, pero era cierto que sus ataques carecían de la habilidad suficiente como para poder herir siquiera al licántropo, pero el daño psicológico que éste le inflingía era mucho más poderoso.

Por su culpa, Ron, Hermione y Draco habían muerto. Si hubiera acabado con Pettigrew cuando tuvo oportunidad… Pero aquella sombra del pasado, aquellos recuerdos juntos… Peter era el único que quedaba de sus antiguos amigos, de los tiempos felices. Él era, seguramente, lo único que todavía le ataba a ese mundo, representaba su única y pasada felicidad. Pero a causa de su indecisión, sus protegidos habían perecido. Debía hacerlo, debía ayudar a salvar aquel futuro aunque no fuera para él. Se giró en dirección a Harry mientras esquivaba los ataques del mortífago y pudo ver que él todavía estaba relativamente bien, ya que era incapaz de ver cómo discurría la batalla mental pero, al parecer, no había habido todavía secuelas físicas. Debía matar a Peter Pettigrew por el bien del mundo.

Remus lanzó una maldición cortante que el mortífago repelió con su mano plateada. La magia de dicha mano le proporcionaba un escudo perfecto con el que había repelido todo ataque recibido. Remus no sabía si la mano podría repeler también la maldición asesina, ya que sus dudas no le habían permitido lanzarla todavía. Peter le respondió con un encantamiento asesino que Remus esquivó sin problemas. Debía hacerlo, a pesar de que no quería, debía hacerlo. Así que puso su estrategia en funcionamiento. Se lanzó de frente contra Peter, una táctica temeraria pero inesperada que sorprendió al mortífago, reaccionando éste con lentitud. En el último momento, antes de que la maldición asesina que lanzó Peter le diera de lleno, Remus se apartó a un lado y con movimientos lobunos giró hasta encontrarse detrás de su contrincante. Una vez allí, utilizó su pierna como palanca para hacer que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Al caer, la máscara de mortífago se desprendió de su rostro y Remus quedó paralizado. Peter Pettigrew lloraba silenciosamente.

Peter no quería matar a Remus, debía hacerlo pero no quería. Eso era lo que Remus pudo leer en su mirada llorosa y atormentada. Debía hacerlo por su señor, debía hacerlo por miedo. Pero no quería. Él también recordaba aquellos días felices en Hogwarts, las bromas de Sirius, las infructuosos intentos de ligar por parte de James con Lily, las noches de luna llena en que los amigos en forma animaga y el licántropo pasaban juntos… Y por otra parte las torturas de Voldemort, el miedo hacia él y su inmenso poder… Se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, de todo el daño que les había causado. Remus supo con aquella mirada que la traición a James y Lily le carcomía por dentro, le torturaba y se arrepentía profundamente de ello.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, comprendiéndose, y entonces Remus se liberó de sus dudas. Ambos estaban condenados a destruirse y sólo uno viviría, el destino les había puesto en aquella situación difícil de la que sólo uno podía sobrevivir. Sea cual fuere de los dos que muriesen acordaron en silencio que no se guardarían rencor. Aquel era su sino y lo aceptaban. Aunque sólo fuera por los viejos tiempos.

Pettigrew fue rápido invocando la maldición asesina sobre Remus pero éste lo fue más todavía esquivándolo y contraatacando. El _Avada Kedavra _salió de la varita de Remus a gran velocidad e impactó en el pecho del mortífago que cayó al suelo muerto. Remus cerró sus ojos y suspiró mientras una única lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se acercó al cadáver y se agachó mientras lo contemplaba. Así estuvo durante unos segundos y después pasó su mano por los párpados con respeto, cerrándolos como señal de despedida. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Peter Pettigrew siempre fue su amigo.

En aquel preciso instante se oyó una explosión y Remus se giró a gran velocidad en dirección a Harry y Voldemort. Harry había salido despedido varios metros hacia atrás del lugar donde se encontraba y miraba absorto el cadáver de Hermione tendido sobre el de Ron en la hierba verde. Voldemort reía a grandes carcajadas desde su posición, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que Remus seguía vivo. Harry había perdido el duelo mental y Remus ya sabía por qué.

La muerte de su secreta amada le había distraído del duelo mental perdiendo el contacto visual con Voldemort y eso le había dado la oportunidad al Señor Oscuro de atacar y ganar. Ahora, Harry observaba absorto el cadáver de la chica con los ojos desorbitados, profundamente perturbado por ello, y no prestaba atención alguna a Voldemort. Remus supo al instante lo que aquello significaba: si Harry no despertaba de aquel trance inmediatamente todo se habría perdido y Voldemort acabaría con él. Pero Remus no volvería a cometer el mismo error, protegería a Harry.

-¡Es tu fin Potter! ¡Al final, Lord Voldemort es el vencedor! -exclamó Voldemort sumido en un éxtasis por la victoria inminente. Levantó lentamente su varita y pronunció con malvada y cruel lentitud la maldición que acabaría con la vida de su mayor enemigo y su único obstáculo en la conquista del mundo.

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta Harry! –exclamó Remus al mismo tiempo. Corrió por la hierba con rapidez lupina en dirección al mago. Debía protegerle, él era el único que podría acabar con Voldemort. Debía salvarle… y Remus se lanzó en medio de la trayectoria del _Avada Kedavra_ interponiéndose entre la muerte y Harry.

Pero, inexplicablemente, el hechizo rebotó en una neblina azul salida de la nada antes de que siquiera le tocara y volvió hacia aquel que lo había lanzado. Voldemort ya se estaba riendo por su victoria ya dada por hecho cuando vio que el hechizo que acababa de realizar se le venía encima y sin poder evitarlo le impactó de lleno. Remus cayó al suelo aturdido sin entender qué había ocurrido ya que él no había lanzado sobre sí ningún hechizo de protección y Harry, en la condición en que se encontraba, no podía haberle ayudado. El resto de sus amigos habían muerto… entonces, ¿quién le había protegido? Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. El _Avada Kedavra_ no podía acabar con Voldemort, él lo sabía, pero si pudo aturdirlo durante unos segundos que Remus no perdió.

-¡¡¡AHORA HARRY! ¡¡¡EL HECHIZO! -exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces, Harry pareció oírle y salir de aquel trance. No podría hacer nada por Hermione, ya era tarde para eso. Pero si podía hacer algo por el mundo y ya estaba decidido a hacerlo. Echó una rápida mirada a Remus que estaba tumbado sobre la hierba y luego a Voldemort que se retorcía dolorido y sin pensar en nada más, recordó las palabras de aquel conjuro, el último conjuro, su último conjuro…

_Luz más brillante que la aurora_

_de la más profunda oscuridad,_

_una esperanza en la eternidad,_

_ahora en esta última hora._

Harry había levantado sus manos hacia el cielo mientras pronunciaba estas palabras y una luz plateada comenzó a formarse entre sus dedos esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Remus observaba la escena pero también estaba atento por si Voldemort se recuperaba e intentaba impedir la realización del conjuro que supondría su fin. Sin embargo, éste último todavía estaba bajo los efectos de su propia maldición y no sospechaba lo que se desarrollaba frente a él.

_Vidas y muertes une el destino_

_condenadas a desaparecer_

_almas unidas deben perecer_

_la salvación del mundo, su sino._

La luz plateada que surgía de los dedos Harry se intensificó has casi cegar a Remus. Por su parte, una luz de igual intensidad pero extrañamente oscura estaba surgiendo de Voldemort. Remus temió que fuera algún tipo de protección o ataque como respuesta por su parte, pero se dio cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro, ya recuperado, observaba con extrañeza aquella luz oscura que lo circundaba y entonces vio la plateada que rodeaba a Harry y mostró una profunda expresión de terror. Al parecer, Lord Voldemort sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que aquel sería su fin.

_¡Perece conmigo, Inmortal!_

_Mi alma y la tuya liberarán_

_al mundo de tu mal y acabarán_

_¡purgando tu caos infernal!_

_¡MORTIS VITAE!_

En aquel instante en que Harry terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras del conjuro, las respectivas luces plateada y oscura se concentraron en los cuerpos de ambos magos y emitieron un brillantísimo destello del que Remus debió proteger sus ojos. Una vez pasó, pudo ver como ambas luces salían despedidas de ambos a su encuentro en el cielo. Impactaron con una fuerza descomunal produciendo una gran explosión que mantuvo aplastado a Remus contra el suelo.

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –pudo oír el estruendoso grito de horror de Lord Voldemort, un grito agónico. De pronto apreció que aquel grito se lo llevaba el viento y desapareció del mundo para siempre.

La explosión y el destello de luces plateada y oscura remitió hasta desaparecer completamente. Remus se levantó del suelo y dirigió primero su mirada hacia donde Voldemort estaba segundos antes… para no ver nada, absolutamente ni rastro. Se giró hacia donde Harry se encontraba… y tampoco había nada en absoluto. Entonces Remus lo comprendió, comprendió por qué Dumbledore había mantenido aquel conjuro como último recurso: requería la vida del que lo realizara como pago. Harry se había sacrificado para extirpar a Lord Voldemort del mundo.

Entonces, un susurro del viento levantó su rúnica raída y hecha jirones durante la cruenta lucha. Aquella brisa fresca y pura le trajo un quedo mensaje, las últimas palabras de aquel que había dado su vida por el mundo:

-Remus, termina mi trabajo por favor… No pude liberar a las almas de los muertos atrapadas aquí… Por favor, hazlo por mí… Se merecen el descanso eterno…

-Así lo haré, Harry –dijo Remus mientras un río silencioso de lágrimas recorría su rostro. Todavía tenía una misión que hacer, todavía no podía abandonar el mundo. Todos habían completado su tarea, pero a él todavía se le reservaba una última cosa.

Entonces Remus miró al cielo y pudo ver el sol brillante del medio día iluminando su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó el canto de los pájaros, algo que no había oído desde hacía años. Se dejó mecer por el calor del sol y la brisa fresca y mientras escuchaba aquel hermoso canto, cayó rendido sobre la hierba cuando el cansancio hizo presa de él.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Antes de que me matéis a mí también, ejem, por lo ocurrido en este capi, me gustaría decir que espero entendáis el motivo de todo esto. Aunque quede implícito, una de las cosas que pretendo transmitir con este capi es que en la guerra no gana nadie, sino que todos pierden, y lo que pierden es la vida. Tal vez un adolescente de diecisiete años no sea la mejor persona que pueda dar lecciones morales a nadie, ya lo sé, pero bueno esa era mi intención, entre otras. Por otro lado, tal vez penséis que la historia ha terminado, pero no es así. A menos que se me alargue un poco más de lo esperado, el siguiente capi será el último. En él quedarán desvelados todos los misterios y Remus cumplirá su última misión. ¿Para cuando? Tema peliagudo, no me atreveré a decir una fecha para luego no cumplirla… Así que esperemos que sea breve ok? Nos vemos pronto, adiós mis queridos lectores!

Alonning.


	4. El guardián

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios de este fan fiction son totalmente propiedad de J.K Rowling y las empresas aprovechadas de su trabajo. Sólo algunos de ellos (y creo que en este fict en concreto, ninguno) son de creación propia. Lo que quiero venir a decir es que yo no gano nada con esto salvo divertirme un poco e intentar divertir a otros, nada más.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Buenas queridos lectores. Este es el final, el último capítulo, the last chapter, el desenlace, la conclusión, el esperado y definitivo fin de "El guardián de la Luna Llena". No sé si estaréis tan nerviosos como yo, pero la verdad que estoy que casi tiemblo. A riesgo de sonar prepotente, creo que ésta es la mejor historia que he hecho hasta el momento y estoy profundamente orgulloso de ella. Bueno, antes de dejaros con el último capítulo, os informo que al final del capítulo habrá una sección con algunas aclaraciones acerca de la historia que por un motivo u otro no he podido incluir en la historia. Sin nada más que decir y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que os guste tanto como a mi, os dejo con las respuestas a los reviews y posteriormente el capítulo último de este fict.

**Hermiwg:** Hola! Tu review es corto pero efusivo, je, je, je. Me alegra que te encante el fict, y como puedes ver el siguiente y último capi está aquí. Que lo disfrutes, adiós!

**Nymphadora I: **Hola! Guau, primero que nada gracias por tus tres reviews! Los iré contestando uno por uno, je, je, je. Allá voy con el primero! Vaya, comenzamos sacándole los colores al autor, vaya plan… Me alegro mucho de que te parezca tan bueno el fict! En cuanto a lo del sexto, ahora ya lo leí, y ya veo cuantas cosas hay de distintas. Pero no importa. Mi intención no era hacer el final de HP, más bien el núcleo del fict ese este capi, así que… Bueno, te dejo por ahora. Nos vemos abajo!

**Nymphadora II: **Hola de nuevo! Bueno, este review es del capi 2, así que me imagino tu sorpresa al ver que no moría ninguno de los protas… Como me dijo Carla Gray una vez, este capi es el de subidón, mientras que el 3 es de bajón. Pero bueno, debían ir ganando, y ahí estaban, vencieron. Me encanta que tan buena te parezca la historia, muchas gracias! Pues te dejo yap, hasta el tercer review. Dew!

**Nymphadora III: **Hola por tercera vez! Qué feliz me hace que te gustara tanto la historia! La verdad es que como ya puse arriba, a mí también me encanta, je, je, je. Me alegro que te gustara la idea de que Draco fuera un basilisco, así queda muy poderoso, je, je, je. Acertaste al pensar que Draco hablaba pársel gracias a su forma animaga, esa era la idea, je, je, je. En cuanto a lo de Hogwarts… pues no, estás equivocada, Hogwarts está en escocia. ¿Sino por qué iban entonces a coger un tren en Londres que además tarda un día entero en llevarlos a destino? Je, je ,je, habrás tenido un desliz. Pues nada, ya terminé. Aquí tienes el último capi de esta historia, disfrútalo ok? Espero tu review, adiós!

**Herms Weasley:** Hola! Me alegro que coincidamos en nuestras opiniones con respecto a la guerra, pero creo que no me entendiste del todo bien. Es cierto que el que más sufre es el que queda vivo, está claro que el muerto no puede sufrir, por frío que suene. Lo que yo dije era que no ganaba nadie, que es distinto. Bueno, no importa, la verdad, pero como era de lo que comentabas en el review, de eso tenía que hablar, je, je, je. En cuanto a lo de los poemas… perdona que no los lea, pero es que no me gusta la poesía, de verdad. No es nada personal. De hecho si miras en HA, te dejé un review en un fict, je, je ,je. Bueno, te dejo ya con el capi ok? Nos vemos, adeu!

**Emy Black:** Hola! Qué bien verte por aquí, Emy! Me alegro que te guste, aunque sea triste que todos mueran y eso… Claro, no podía matar a Remus en el capi anterior o sino hubiera terminado el fict entonces! Pero claro, conmigo nunca se sabe, je, je, je. Me subes de nuevo los colores con tus piropos, muchas gracias. Bueno, ya te dejo con el final ok? Espero que te parezca que, a pesar de todo, es un final feliz. Disfrútalo! Adiós!

**Carla Gray I: **Hola mi aburrida emperatriz, je, je, je! Me alegro que te gustara el fict, aunque prefirieras lanzarte a la filosofía de la metafísica en lugar de comentármelo, je, je, je. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo del tema de la guerra, tal como expresé en la nota del capi anterior. Y también con las sabias palabras de Yoda, je, je, je. Atribuiré tu extraña actitud al orfidal, no te preocupes. Nos leemos ok? Dew!

**Carla Gray II: **Holap de nuevo querida emperatriz! Creía que en este review finalmente te decidirías a comentarme el capi 3, pero parece que no… Bueno, te lo perdono por aquel review fantástico que me dejaste por mail ok? Me alegro de que me hicieras el favor de leerte la historia seguida, y me alegro de que ahora la veas con más sentido si cabía. Muchas gracias. Sip, es cierto que Lorien decidió dejarme tres reviews que le agradezco enormemente en HA, pero aún así, aquí sigo teniendo más. Aunque no importa donde me escribas, si me escribes ya me haces feliz, mi emperatriz (guiño). Bueno, el final del fict ya está aquí ok? Supongo que con lo que te costó aquel review ahora no dejarás, je, je, je, pero no te lo hecho en cara. Gracias de nuevo por aquel review y también por estos, aunque fueran algo más paranoicos de lo normal. Nos vemos, adiós!

Pues nada más, queridos lectores. Aquí está el final de esta historia:

**EL GUARDIÁN DE LA LUNA LLENA**

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL GUARDIÁN**

Caía el sol del atardecer cuando Remus despertó tras un largo sueño de no sabía cuánto tiempo. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver sobre sí el lucero del alba, acompañado de la luna, ambos titilando como si le saludaran desde la distancia mientras el crepúsculo caía sobre los Terrenos de Hogwarts. Sus ojos se llenaron con el dolor de su corazón al recordar su mente los sucesos ocurridos. Cerró los ojos en un intento inútil de despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos el mismo cielo anaranjado le robó esa tímida esperanza. No había vuelta atrás, ellos habían muerto. Pero él seguía vivo.

Lentamente se levantó de la hierba y echó un empañado vistazo a lo que un día fue una campiña verde en la que los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se divertían en las tardes calurosas y jugaban a las guerras de nieve en invierno. "Ojalá todas las guerras fueran como esas" pensó Remus sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Miró a un lado y a otro y les vio, allí, sobre la hierba. Todavía había algo que debía hacer allí antes de cumplir con su última misión.

La noche caía a plomo cuando comenzó a excavar, con ayuda de una pala que conjuró, una profunda tumba, y la luna, la cual comenzaba su desaparición entre el cielo tras la luna llena, le iluminó en el proceso mientras miles de brillantes estrellas poco a poco se unían a su danza celestial.

Cada palada que daba Remus era acompañada por un par de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. ¿Por qué debía ser él el que enterrase a sus compañeros? ¿Por qué no había muerto él también para salvar al mundo? Ellos sí tenían un futuro, él no. ¿Por qué no había muerto él en su lugar? A él no le quedaba nada ya, su felicidad se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo y para un pequeño resquicio que una estúpida esperanza le había proporcionado, se la robó de las manos cual vil burla al poco tiempo.

Excavar su tumba era lo único que ahora podía hacer, nada más salvo eso. Ellos no revivirían, aunque debieran sobrevivir pues tenían una vida por delante. Él, a pesar de todo, debía permanecer vivo mientras les había visto morir, uno a uno. No sólo Draco, Hermione, Ron o Harry, sino también Dumbledore, Peter, Snape, Sirius… Sus piernas no le aguantaron el peso y cayó sobre la tumba, llorando desconsoladamente. Durante horas sólo su llanto tenue se escuchó en aquella fría noche mientras el firmamento parecía burlarse de él con su danza nocturna.

Al final, consiguió recomponerse y continuó con la tarea que tenía entre manos. Tras terminar de cavar, recogió los tres cadáveres de Ron, Hermione y Draco con sumo cuidado y los depositó en la tumba uno al lado del otro. Conteniendo el dolor, dejó otro hueco más vacío entre ellos, el que correspondería al sacrificado Harry. Durante unos minutos contempló silencioso, pues a sus ojos ya no le quedaban lágrimas, el rostro contraído por el veneno de Draco, que sin embargo mostraba una inequívoca expresión de victoria; la tristeza, la inteligencia, el miedo y la luz del amor en las facciones de Hermione, congelada para la eternidad; la cara de Ron, desmoronada su máscara asesina, mostrando su verdadero yo, odiándose y amándola, sabiendo que era su fin reflejado en sus ojos; y a Harry, el hueco de Harry, un revuelto de tierra oscura bañada por la luz lunar y en el que por un momento, Remus creyó ver al chico tumbado, triste y feliz, victorioso y derrotado, y sin embargo sereno, liberado de la maldición.

Poco a poco, Remus fue rellenando la tumba con tierra, ocultando con ella a aquellos que lo dieron todo por vencer al mal, a los que no buscaban riquezas ni poder sino sólo, única y exclusivamente, vivir, y que sin embargo se les fue arrebatado. Cuando acabó, conjuró una roca del castillo que hizo las veces de lápida, y sobre la que grabó con un hechizo las siguientes palabras:

"AQUÍ REPOSAN PARA LA ETERNIDAD LOS CUERPOS DE RON WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER Y DRACO MALFOY, AQUELLOS QUE LUCHARON POR UN FUTURO EN CONTRA DE LORD VOLDEMORT. QUE SU SACRIFICIO SEA RECORDADO PARA QUE NO SEA VANO.

HARRY POTTER MURIÓ AQUÍ SACRIFICÁNDOSE EN CUERPO Y ALMA PARA PODER DESTRUIR A LORD VOLDEMORT. RECORDADLE PARA QUE UN SACRIFICIO COMO ÉSTE NO SEA NECESARIO JAMÁS."

Remus pasó un tiempo frente a la tumba, pensando en ellos y en lo que habían representado en su vida y en la del mundo. Recordó las bromas de Ron antes de su tragedia, la intrépida mente de Hermione en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Draco que salía en defensa de sus pensamientos a pesar de que el mundo estuviera en contra y el Harry que se metía en todos los líos posibles siempre intentando ayudar a los demás. No pudo evitar una sonrisa entrecortada.

Y también les recordó en sus últimos momentos, pues a pesar de todo también habían sido ellos en aquellos instantes, aunque le hiciera daño pensarlo: Ron se había convertido en un asesino despiadado, Hermione había invertido toda su inteligencia en la batalla, Draco también había asesinado sanguinariamente en su forma animaga y Harry… Harry se había sacrificado por todos. Ya no eran niños entonces, habían crecido rápidamente, obligados tal vez por las circunstancias. Pero aún así… "Adiós amigos" susurró quedamente.

Remus se giró dándole la espalda a aquella tumba, a aquel homenaje, lo único que él podía hacer ahora por ellos. Alzó la mirada y vio el cadáver de Peter Pettigrew. Al parecer, sus ojos todavía reservaban algunas lágrimas para su viejo amigo. Lentamente recogió su cadáver y la pala y en el linde del bosque excavó una tumba para Colagusano. Depositó su cadáver en ella y permaneció un tiempo silencioso, haciendo memoria de aquellos tiempos en que ambos fueron felices. Con el recuerdo de la risa de Peter Pettigrew en su mente, Remus cubrió su cadáver con tierra dándole sepultura. Se secó las lágrimas y tomó una decisión.

De un movimiento de varita, Remus conjuró todos los cadáveres del campo de batalla en el claro de los antiguos Terrenos de Hogwarts, tanto los de los mortífagos como los de los dragones, los gigantes, los licántropos, los vampiros e incluso las túnicas vacías de los dementores. Erradicaría sin dejar el más mínimo rastro aquella maldad del mundo. De un movimiento de varita, les prendió fuego dando lugar a una pira funeraria inmensa en la que ardieron todos los cadáveres de los siervos del Lord Oscuro. Todos aquellos magos oscuros, todas esas criaturas mágicas corrompidas por Voldemort, serían purificadas con ese fuego para desaparecer por siempre.

Remus se giró mientras el fuego crecía y crecía y comenzó a andar por el camino que llevaba al inexistente Hogsmeade sin echar la vista atrás, aunque pudo sentir perfectamente el calor que irradiaba la gran hoguera. Sólo cuando se encontraba frente a las ruinosas estatuas de los cerdos voladores que daban entrada a Hogwarts, Remus se dio la vuelta. La luz de la pira iluminó las tumbas de sus amigos, su lugar de reposo, el lugar donde perdurarían para el mundo, para que supieran lo que habían hecho. Con una única lágrima resbalándole por la mejilla, se despidió de ellos y con paso seguro continuó caminando a cumplir la última misión que se le había encomendado: liberar las almas de los muertos.

Una vez que Voldemort cayó, las almas de los muertos se descontrolaron y quedaron libres, pues nadie había para dominarlas. Al principio pulularon por el Bosque Prohibido pues era donde habían quedado abandonadas pero pronto sintieron la llamada del más allá. Así, esas almas en pena se dirigieron al único lugar donde tenía sentido su existencia, el lugar de donde habían atravesado la barrera de la muerte de nuevo: Azkaban.

Azkaban ya no era una prisión, para nada. Voldemort la había conquistado con mucha facilidad hacía dos años, gracias a la ayuda prestada por los dementores que allí habitaban. Fue así como se hizo con el control de la fortaleza de aquella isla perdida en el mar del norte, y como es lógico, la consideró el lugar idóneo para establecer su base de operaciones. Así que el Lord Oscuro se encargó de remodelar la cárcel a su gusto para transformarla en su castillo.

El castillo de Azkaban, era por tanto, el centro de poder de Voldemort, desde donde inició sus ataques devastadores tanto a magos como a _muggles_ y en donde residían él y sus mortífagos más leales y mortíferos. Y también fue en la isla de Azkaban, en los laboratorios de los subterráneos del castillo, donde Voldemort puso en práctica aquella magia antigua con la que los muertos regresaron. Y era allí, por tanto, donde Remus debía dirigirse.

Todavía era de noche cuando Remus se apareció frente a las inmensas puertas de madera oscura que daban la entrada a Azkaban. Una terrible tormenta castigaba con sus abundantes aguas, sus estruendosos truenos y sus cegadores rayos la fortaleza oscura, la cual parecía no inmutarse frente al embate de los elementos en su contra. Un oleaje de grandísimas proporciones acompañaba a la tormenta chocando contra los escarpados acantilados de la isla, como si desearan hundirla en las profundidades del océano haciendo desaparecer todo el mal que en ella permanecía. La naturaleza parecía querer borrar todo rastro de Voldemort, pero no era la única.

Remus realizó sobre sí mismo el hechizo que inventara Hermione para protegerse de los espíritus de los muertos antes de penetrar por las puertas. De un _Alohomora_ éstas se abrieron, pues muerto el Señor Oscuro, el mágico sistema de seguridad que protegía la fortaleza también había sido destruido. Una impenetrable oscuridad se vio a través de los portones del castillo entre la que no se distinguía absolutamente nada. El licántropo alzó su varita, preparado para fuera lo que fuese que se encontrase en el interior, y con paso cauteloso y alerta lupina, se adentró en la oscuridad de Azkaban.

Las puertas se cerraron a su paso y las sombras le envolvieron. De un susurrado _Lumos_, la varita se encendió iluminando tenuemente el camino. Las paredes del vestíbulo de Azkaban, de roca oscura y húmeda, parecían abalanzarse sobre Remus a su paso por el largo corredor. Una corriente de gélido aire lo recorría, produciendo tétricos sonidos entre los ventanucos y las grietas de los muros. No había rastro de los muertos por ningún lado, no se notaba su presencia. Más cauto si cabía, continuó caminando.

Remus había visitado Azkaban cuando Sirius fue encarcelado. Su intención era visitar a su amigo, pero una vez que se encontró frente a su celda y le vio allí, semidemente a causa de la influencia de los dementores, se marchó sin que éste supiera jamás de su visita. Por un lado había deseado verle, pedirle explicaciones de lo que supuestamente había ocurrido. Pero por otro se había sentido vacío, furioso y traicionado. Sin saber muy bien el porqué, en el último momento se marchó. Jamás volvió a Azkaban hasta ese día.

Era a causa de esa visita que Remus conocía el acceso a los subterráneos de Azkaban, pues era allí donde se encontraban antiguamente las celdas de máxima seguridad. Así que cuando llegó a la puerta de ennegrecido metal del fondo del corredor, supo que aquel era el camino que debía seguir. Indiferentemente, vio a los guardias apostados frente a ella: dos cadáveres de mortífagos putrefactos.

Al parecer, por lo que Remus había podido comprobar en su paseo por la fortaleza de Voldemort, cuando el Lord desapareció del mundo, todos aquellos que habían sido marcados por él con la calavera de la boca de la cual sale la serpiente, es decir, la Marca Tenebrosa, habían perecido consumidos por ella. El vínculo establecido con la Marca era tan poderoso que al morir el Señor Oscuro, todos sus secuaces habían muerto también. Sin embargo, Remus no prestó atención alguna a los cadáveres de los mortífagos, sino que de un golpe de varita abrió la puerta a los subterráneos.

El licántropo avanzó cautelosamente por la escalera de caracol que se adentraba en las profundidades de la tierra, en las entrañas de Azkaban. A cada paso parecía que la oscuridad reinante se tragaba un poco más de la pálida luz proporcionada por su varita, hambrienta por estar tanto tiempo cerrada a tanta profundidad. Al poco tiempo Remus estaba totalmente desorientado, pues sabía que había estado bajando, pero no sabía ni por cuanto tiempo ni en qué dirección. A pesar de la atmósfera cargante y viciada, sintió alivio al llegar al final de la escalera.

El corredor que se mostró ante sus ojos era prácticamente igual al que había dejado allá en la superficie solo que el aire era allí pesado y mohoso. Las negras rocas de las paredes parecían sudar sangre ante la débil luz de la varita y entre ellas se podían ver los barrotes oxidados de las antaño celdas de la cárcel pudriéndose en sus goznes. Comenzó a deambular cautamente, con sus lupinos ojos dorados, acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad, atentos a todo lo que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor.

Conforme avanzaba, Remus vio que al fondo del pasillo se distinguía una tenue luz azulada. Reforzó el escudo que le protegía de los espíritus de los muertos antes de continuar su caminar al adivinar el origen la luz, y avanzó ahora más deprisa, cercano ya su objetivo final.

El pasillo terminó en una enorme puerta de madera que presentaba ante la luz plateada y azulada inscripciones rúnicas que demostraban su naturaleza mágica. Sin embargo, Remus no se paró a desencriptarlas a pesar de su natural talante curioso, ya que el destello azulado que provenía de la rendija entre las dos hojas de la puerta ponía de manifiesto que las pobres almas atrapadas se encontraban allí. Remus recurrió a su fuerza lobuna para empujar las pesadas puertas y así, dejar el paso libre hacia la sala.

La Sala de los Muertos, tal como Lord Voldemort la llamaba, era una sala circular vacía, de no ser por su centro en el que se erigía una especie de pilar de cristal que ascendía hasta el inmenso techo de la misma y que emitía una brillante luz azul celeste. Los muertos también estaban allí. Se encontraban girando en espiral alrededor de la columna, como si desearan entrar en ella, gimiendo lastimeramente por su fútil intento por penetrar el cristal. No importó que Remus estuviera preparado ante un posible ataque de los muertos pues ellos no le prestaron la más mínima atención.

Entonces, el licántropo analizó más cuidadosamente la sala y encontró una pequeña obertura que daba a otra sala más oscura. Por algún motivo que no llegó a deducir, tal vez curiosidad, instinto o…, se encaminó hacia allí con premura, con el corazón palpitante. Cuando su figura se postró ante la oquedad y su sombra oscureció el interior de la pequeña sala ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar un grito ahogado ante lo que vio.

En el fondo de la sala contigua a la Sala de los Muertos había otro cristal más pequeño posado sobre un pedestal y de pie frente a él se hallaba el alma azulada de Sirius Black. Su aspecto era el mismo del momento en que murió, la misma túnica, la misma mirada gris, extrañamente triste y feliz. Su pálida luz iluminaba una mesa de madera oscura sobre la que reposaban libros y documentos antiguos sacados de una estantería que permanecía oculta en un rincón. En el rostro de Sirius se formó una entrecortada sonrisa.

-Hola… Remus –dijo su voz gutural, ronca, como si no la hubiera utilizado en años.

-Sirius… -consiguió el licántropo articular mientras sus piernas le fallaban y perdía el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se empañaban.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos entre ellos; sólo se oía el lamento fantasmagórico de las almas en la Sala de los Muertos. Remus comenzó a llorar silenciosamente escondiendo su rostro mientras los antaño grises ojos de Sirius le observaban con esa extraña mirada. El alma alzó su brazo en un amago de ir al encuentro de Remus, pero se detuvo al observar su propia inconsistencia.

-Sirius… ¿qué…? –consiguió decir Remus entre las lágrimas, pero aunque no pudiera continuar, su amigo le había entendido perfectamente.

-Él no pudo dominarme –respondió-. Me trajo de vuelta pero no pudo conmigo porque ni él ni los suyos me dieron muerte. Me quería para ti, para destruirte. Él lo sabía.

Remus alzó sorprendido la mirada empañada hacia el alma de Sirius.

-¿Lo sabía? Pero… ¿cómo?

-No lo sé… -repuso Sirius amargamente.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Remus comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Entonces la mente de Remus dio con la respuesta y lo comprendió. Miró a Sirius de nuevo y éste asintió. Así era, él había sido el que le había protegido del ataque de Voldemort. Él había sido su guardián.

-Gracias…-murmuró Remus.

-De nada –susurró Sirius-. Sabías que lo haría. Nunca hubiera dejado que… -la voz de Sirius se quebró.

Remus hizo un amago de ir hacia él, pero se detuvo. Retiró su mirada de Sirius avergonzado, no podía mirarle de nuevo. No sabía qué podría ocurrir si lo hacía. Se mantuvo callado durante otros segundos mientras el etéreo Sirius flotaba frente a él, contemplándole con esa mezcla de tristeza y felicidad en sus ojos grises. Al final, fue el alma la que intervino.

-Remus… ¿no tienes todavía una misión que cumplir? –preguntó lentamente, intentando evitar el tema.

-Sí -repuso éste. Se puso en pie y le miró a los ojos- Debo liberaros. Debo liberarte.

Con paso decidido, Remus se dirigió hacia los antiguos documentos que había sobre la mesa con intención de encontrar la clave para liberar a las pobres almas atrapadas entre ellos. Sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta ellos, se giró y preguntó a Sirius:

-¿Tú sabes cómo destruir ese cristal? –dijo con la misma intención que Sirius de olvidarse de ello.

-Sí –contestó Sirius banalmente mientras se acercaba a Remus flotando en el aire-. Necesitas la llave.

-¿Qué llave? -preguntó Remus intentando darle la espalda al alma de Sirius y haciendo de tripas corazón para controlarse.

-Ésta. Está dentro de este cristal –dijo Sirius, pero al ver que las manos de Remus temblaban poderosamente no pudo evitar preguntar a pesar de conocer la respuesta-. ¿Estás bien, Remus?

El licántropo no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó al encuentro de Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus brazos que pretendían abrazarle rozaron su etérea consistencia y le traspasaron mientras Sirius hacía un inútil amago de cogerle al vuelo. Remus cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe que no le importó, pues mucho más le dolía el corazón.

-¡Remus! –repuso Sirius preocupado.

Miró con tristeza cómo su amigo lloraba encogido en el suelo y se acercó hasta él y le abrazó por detrás tal y como había hecho en vida en tanta ocasiones.

-Yo también deseo poder tocarte –le susurró al oído-. Yo también deseo sentirte otra vez, Remus… Remus… yo…yo… te quiero.

Sirius apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Remus mientras éste seguía llorando. Durante unos momentos les pareció que habían regresado al pasado, a su juventud cuando fueron felices con sus amigos. Por unos momentos se sintieron a pesar de la gran distancia que los separaba. Lentamente, Remus dejó de llorar, igual que en aquellos años en que se odiaba a si mismo por su licantropía, gracias al abrazo de Sirius. Al final, el encanto del momento se rompió y ambos despertaron a la realidad. Pero Remus ahora tenía una cosa clara: no le dejaría ir de nuevo.

-Cruzaré –dijo simplemente cuando se levantó, recuperada su fortaleza y determinación, dándole la espalda a Sirius.

-¿Estás seguro Remus? –preguntó Sirius temeroso- No sabes lo que es eso. No me está permitido contarte nada pero… Lo mejor para ti es que no lo hagas.

-Lo haré –repuso Remus mientras se giraba y le miraba a los ojos con una tierna y verdadera sonrisa-. No me importa lo que haya allí… si tú estás conmigo para afrontarlo.

Se mantuvieron la mirada el uno al otro durante unos segundos hasta que Sirius finalmente sonrió, cediendo. Aunque su corazón había muerto ya, su alma sintió el dolor y la emoción, entremezcladas.

-Vamos, antes debemos cumplir la última misión –dijo con un tono que recordaba al joven Sirius de Hogwarts.

-Sí –repuso Remus, contento de ver una sombra del antiguo Sirius. Pero enseguida Remus recuperó la seriedad y se dispuso a cumplir su cometido.

Remus alzó su varita y de un grácil movimiento realizó un hechizo que hizo que el cristal del pequeño cuarto se desquebrajara y se hiciera mil pedazos. De su interior surgió una llave de oro ornamentada con piedras preciosas e inscripciones antiguas que cayó sobre los pequeños cristales azules.

-Hay que introducir la llave en la rendija que hay en el cristal de la Sala de los Muertos –dijo Sirius.

Remus recogió la llave de entre los fragmentos de cristal y con paso decidido se dirigió a la base de la columna de cristal. Puso en funcionamiento el hechizo de protección, aunque se imaginaba que no lo necesitaría, y buscó en ella la rendija que Sirius le había dicho. Mientras tanto, éste le siguió flotando en el aire con una media sonrisa y una lágrima azulada cayendo por su mejilla.

En seguida encontró Remus la rendija para la llave. Entonces miró a Sirius que estaba a su lado con un velado mensaje que venía a significar muchas cosas y muy pocas a la vez. Manteniendo la mirada con su amado, introdujo la llave en el cristal y dio comienzo el fin de Azkaban.

La columna de cristal se desquebrajó en cuestión de segundos. En seguida los cristales comenzaron a caer sobre Remus mientras el torrente de muertos se alteraba al ver que sus torturados destinos podían llegar al descanso eterno. Se fueron colando entre las grietas del cristal hacia su interior mientras éste se desmoronaba y una cegadora luz azul envolvió toda la sala, haciendo que Remus perdiera la capacidad de ver qué ocurría. Llamó a Sirius pero los gritos de los muertos eclipsaron su llamada.

Tras unos segundos de caos, la situación se calmó y cuando Remus abrió los ojos sólo una de las almas no había desaparecido. Sirius estaba allí, frente a él, envolviéndole y protegiéndole de los cristales que habían ido cayendo. Sin que le preguntara, Sirius respondió.

-Oiría tu llamada estuvieras donde estuvieras –Remus no pudo articular palabra, por lo que sólo se lo agradeció con la mirada. Entonces, la dirigió hacia el centro de la Sala de los Muertos.

El cristal había desaparecido, hecho añicos por toda la sala. Los muertos al parecer habían regresado a su lugar, todos salvo Sirius que seguía allí con él. Remus no sabía todavía cómo habían podido regresar, pero sus lamentos ya no se escuchaban y reinaba una extraña paz en el ambiente. Entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar y Remus sintió cómo los cimientos de Azkaban se estremecían. La isla se hundía, el haber destruido el cristal había supuesto la condena de la fortaleza.

-Vamos –dijo Sirius-, esto no aguantará mucho -y tal como dijo las rocas del techo comenzaron a desmoronarse sobre ellos. Fue entonces cuando Remus lo vio y comprendió.

En la base de lo que había sido la columna de cristal se hallaba el velo. El arco de piedra con las escrituras de la muerte grabadas sobre él seguía intacto y la tela negra que ondeaba con frialdad, parecía esperarle, como si supiera de su promesa, como si le incitara a cumplirla.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Sirius en un último intento de disuadir a Remus.

-Tanto como que te quiero –repuso Remus seguro de sí mismo. Como un espíritu llega a sonrojarse es algo que no se planteó a resolver, ya que con paso decidido se dirigió hacia el velo mientras las rocas caían a su alrededor sin que él se inmutase lo más mínimo.

Sirius le siguió y ambos se pararon frente al arco de roca oscura. Tras unos segundos en los que se miraron mutuamente, Sirius flotó hacia el velo y lo atravesó sin apartar la mirada de su amado. Al desaparecer tras la tela negra, con su ausencia, por un momento Remus se sintió sólo de nuevo, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando supo que él le esperaba al otro lado. Lo sintió en su corazón, aquel corazón que compartían.

Entonces, el velo negro ondeó y una mano lo atravesó desde el otro lado y tendió su palma hacia él. Era la mano de Sirius, Remus la hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio. A Remus ya no le quedaba nada en ese mundo, ya había cumplido con su misión y nadie le necesitaba ya allí. Sin embargo, había encontrado una nueva razón para vivir, o, mejor dicho, para morir. Con Sirius tenía un futuro tras aquel velo. No sabía lo que le esperaba, pero no tenía miedo. Estarían juntos, por fin, tras tantos años.

No se lo pensó un segundo más y dio el paso. Alzó su brazo y cogió la mano de Sirius, la tocó. Mientras una tímida lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla de la felicidad de poder sentirle de nuevo, Remus atravesó el velo negro de la muerte y se reencontró con su amor perdido hacía tiempo atrás. Al mismo tiempo, Azkaban se desmoronaba sobre sí misma y se hundía en las profundidades del océano para ocultar su terrible maldad de una vez por todas.

Todos habían realizado su cometido, su misión en la vida. Ahora Remus sabía cuál había sido la suya: conocer a Sirius, amarle. Apenas pudieron ser felices en vida, en ese mundo cruel que los mantuvo separados siempre. Pero ahora, en sus vidas en la muerte serían por fin felices. Puede que lo que les esperara fuera más difícil que la vida, pero de una cosa estaban completamente seguros: jamás podrían volver a ser separados. Y si estaban juntos… serían felices.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Aquí el fin de "El guardián de la luna llena". Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas a aquellas personas que puedan haberse sentido ofendidas con lo ocurrido en el desenlace, me refiero al slash. Espero que entendáis mis razones por las que no lo especifiqué: si lo hubiera hecho hubiera fastidiado la historia a todos. Y otra cosa más que tendría que decirles es que ya va siendo hora de que despierten al siglo XXI; la Edad Media fue hace seis siglos.

Dicho esto, espero haber conseguido sorprenderos con el final y que hayáis disfrutado con esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado inventándola y escribiéndola. Os aconsejo que hagáis una segunda lectura a toda la historia, y especialmente de éste capítulo, para que podáis entender con totalidad la historia pues hay cosas que si no intuíais el final, es un poco difícil captarlas. De este modo sacaréis todo el jugo al fict. Es un consejo como lector, no como escritor, je, je, je.

Y ahora quiero pasar a algunas aclaraciones sobre la historia, que no he podido incluir o bien porque la visión de Remus de la misma me lo impedía o bien porque no quedaban bien en ningún sitio.

En primer lugar, agradezco lo observadora que ha sido CheP que me ha mencionado el siguiente pasaje del capítulo 3, ubicado en los instantes anteriores a la muerte de Draco:

"_De hecho nunca le importó nada y para una única cosa que le había importado en toda su vida… Había aceptado su muerte pero quería ver qué tal estaba, si estaba bien, al menos eso antes de morir. (…) Era una pena no poder verle por última vez…"_

Del mismo modo, quiero rescatar la pregunta que me hizo Arashi en su review: ¿Por qué Draco se comporta de forma tan antipática? ¿Por qué su indiferencia? Pues bien, ambas están en lo cierto en que Draco ocultaba algo, pero dado que él en esta historia era tan independiente y la historia estaba narrada desde el punto de vista de Remus, él no podía saberlo. El motivo por el que Draco piense eso antes de su muerte, el motivo de su comportamiento, es nada más y nada menos que estaba enamorado de Harry. Sí, señoras y señores, esa era mi intención, aunque no había modo alguno de reflejarlo en la historia desde el punto de vista de Remus.

Aclarado éste punto, otra cosa sobre la que me han preguntado, en este caso de la mano de Nymphadora, es cómo es que Draco era capaz de hablar pársel. El motivo es simplemente que al adoptar la forma animaga de basilisco aprendió el idioma de las serpientes. He decidido incluir este detalle, aunque creía que quedaba claro, aunque implícito.

Otra cosa que mucha gente me ha preguntado, como Carla Gray y Zal, es qué fue lo que le permitió a Remus controlar su forma de licántropo durante la batalla del capítulo 2, además de resultar más grande y poderoso que ninguno de los otros licántropos. Personalmente, prefiero pensar que las cosas surgieron así porque era necesario que así fueran, porque la batalla le necesitaba y su parte de hombre lobo también deseaba ganarla. Pero para los excesivamente escépticos, siempre existe la alternativa de que Hermione preparó una poción especial que le permitía todas estas ventajas sobre los demás. Sinceramente, yo prefiero la primera versión.

Pues ya creo que no hay nada más que aclarar. Si tenéis alguna otra duda, os recomiendo como ya he puesto arriba, releer la historia con tranquilidad; la mayoría de vuestras dudas quedarán despejadas. Si esto no es así, en vuestros reviews siempre podéis hacerme las preguntas que sean y si hay alguna muy general la adjuntaré aquí para que la podáis leer todos.

Y ahora, pasando al tema reviews… por favor os lo pido, es el último capítulo, si recibiera sólo la mitad de reviews con respecto a las visitas del capítulo me conformaría. Por favor, haced un pequeño esfuerzo y dedicadme unas líneas eh? Yo os he proporcionado una historia entera, por un par de líneas no creo que pase nada ok? Y por supuesto me encargaré de responder todos los reviews en las respuestas del autor que aparecerán en las páginas de los reviews.

Bueno, antes de irme, me queda por añadir una última cosa. Dedico este fict a todas aquellas personas que a lo largo de la historia han tenido que ocultar su amor por el motivo que fuera y mantenerlo en secreto, incluso hasta la muerte. Porque nadie se merece ser infeliz por amar, lo más mágico que existe y la mayor felicidad que el ser humano puede alcanzar. A todos ellos, es por ellos.

Pues nada más, definitivamente esto se acabó. Nos veremos en otros ficts ok? Haré lo que pueda para actualizar "El veneno más mortífero", que sé que algunos ya tenéis sentimientos homicidas hacia mi a causa de ello. Pero esta historia ya se acabó. Hasta la próxima, queridos lectores.

Alonning.


End file.
